Jack and Juli, jackin' Hoenn
by PolarBearOlav
Summary: When a boy named Jack moves to Hoenn, he fortunately manages to get his hands on a pokémon. He decides to explore the new region and has a pleasant encounter with a girl named Juli. Together, they shall conquer Hoenn.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's my first time writing a story. Please review and give suggestions so I can improve my story writing.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the focus of that certain chapter)

**Hello **= Pokémon move

(Name)= Change of perspective

* * *

''Jack!'' My mom called out to me in a stern tone, while I was reading my book. ''We're here, so get out and help me with bringing the boxes into the house.''

''Coming!'' I answered, putting the book down.

I got out of the car, and felt the warm, spring air of Littleroot on my face. We just arrived in Littleroot, after moving here from Olivine, Johto. I took a breath of fresh air and went to the moving van. I tried to pick up 2 boxes that were stacked up on one another, but failed.

''Damn that's heavy.'' I said, putting one of the boxes down.

I walked to the house and saw my mom searching her pockets for her keys.

I put down the box I was carrying and took a good look at the house. It was made out of brown bricks and it was around 50 feet long and 30 feet wide. A big window covered the wall, but stopped a few feet away from the door. The curtains were closed, so I couldn't see inside the house.

''Jack, stop standing around being useless and bring some more boxes over.''

I followed mom's 'orders' and went to pick up another box from the van.

My mom, noticing this, said: ''Take 2 boxes at a time, it'll go faster.''

''I can't carry two at a time.''

My mom sighed and went back to searching for her keys again.

I was bringing the box over, when my mom beckoned me.

''Here's some poké, go buy some groceries for dinner.''

''Okay, what should I buy.''

''You're the one making dinner tonight, not me.''

''Why me?.''

''I drove us all the way over here, so you'll be making dinner.''

''Fine,'' I said, sighing slightly. ''But who'll bring the boxes in then?''

''I'll ask the van's driver.''

''Alright, I'll be leaving then.''

As I was walking to the grocery store, I realised didn't know how to get there and went to the nearest house to ask for directions.

I knocked on the door and heard a voice from inside a few seconds later, saying:

''Coming!''

Someone opened the door and I was met by a man with glasses and a lab coat.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning to you too.''

The man looked at me for a bit and then said:

''Are you here to see professor Birch?''

''No, I'm only here to ask for directions.''

The man was lost in thought for a bit, until he realized something.

''Ah, I get it! You must be the kid that was moving in here that everyone was talking about!''

''Is it that strange for people to move in here?''

''Most people that move to Hoenn go to big towns like Lilycove. Not very many people go to remote towns like Littleroot''

''I see.''

''Sorry, I'm just rambling on. What were you here for again?'' _How forgetful can you be?_

''Directions to the grocery store.''

''Right, right. just, uhhh, hold on for a second.''

''Okay, I can do that.''

The man ran back inside and came back half a minute later with a map in his hands.

''Look over here.''

I complied, taking a good look at the map. He pointed at a building somewhere and said:

''This is the grocery store, and we're over here.'' He pointed at another building. _Can't you just give me actual directions?_

''Okay, but... how do I get there?''

He looked a bit surprised, but quickly recovered and picked up a nearby pencil. He then proceeded to circle the buildings and draw a line between the two buildings. He handed me the map, saying:

''Here you go, the fastest path to the store. I have to leave now, so good luck with finding the store!''

''Thank you for your kindness, sir'' _I don't know who else lives here, but they're probably not very happy with this person constantly giving away their maps.__  
_

''No need to thank me.''

''I still will though.'' I said with a smile.

''See you around.'' _See ya._

I left, following the map to the grocery store. I arrived at the grocery store 5 minutes or so later. I decided to just make mac &amp; cheese and got some other necessities, like bread and milk.

While walking home, I decided to go around town and introduce myself to people. I could also learn some more about the history of this town. I know almost nothing about it, which I do not like. I tend to want to know everything about where I am, or at least all I can learn.

I was almost home, but decided to take a stop at the neighbour's house. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knocked again, twice this time. Nothing again. I looked around for the doorbell and rang that again, but to no avail. I rang the doorbell for a few seconds, but again, no one responded. I opted to just ring the doorbell until someone answered. Then, after holding the doorbell for almost three straight minutes, I decided to just go home. The door, however, swung open while I was walking down the front yard.

A woman, in her early fifties, was standing in the doorway.

''Hello?'' She called out.

''Ah, hello.'' I said, raising my hand to wave hello.

''Sorry for making you wait, I didn't notice the doorbell ringing.'' _HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE THE DOORBELL RINGING!?_

''It's fine, it's nothing important anyway.''

''Are you the new neighbour?''

''As a matter of fact, I am. I came here to introduce myself.''

''Well, go ahead then.'' The woman said in a sweet, motherly tone, very much unlike my mother.

''Good morning, I'm Jack.''

''I'm Caroline, May's mother.''

''Who's May?''

''She's my daughter'' _Well duh._

''She's around you age,'' Caroline continued ''She's out researching in the field with her father. You might know him as professor Birch, this region's local professor.''

''I've heard my fair share about him.''

Caroline then got a message on her poketch, making her look up

''Ah, she's heading home right now. If you stay over a bit longer, I can introduce you to her.''

''That'd be nice, thank you.''

''Don't be shy, come in.''

''Very well.'' I said, while walking towards the house. I walked in and Caroline directed me to a table.

''Would you like a cup of tea?''

''If it's not too much trouble.''

''It's no trouble at all!'' She came back with a teapot a minute or two later. We sat around chatting for a while, until I heard the doorbell.

''I'll get it.'' I said.

''Get what?''

''The door.''

''Why?'' _Why would I possibly want to get the door, you idiot._

''The doorbell rang'' I opted to answer in such a way instead.

''Oh I didn't notice.''

''Well, that's...'' the doorbell rang once more, interrupting me. _Ever heard of patience?_

I ran towards the door, wanting to stop the annoying ringing of this damn doorbell. I quickly opened it, to see a girl standing in front of the door. She had light brown hair, ending slightly before her shoulders. The top of it was covered in a white and green headband-like thing. She wore an orange, sleeveless dress with two white poke balls at the end and some black shorts under it. Her shoes were modeled in a similar way to her dress, but had a lot more white. She was also, for some reason, wearing gloves.

''Who are you?'' She asked.

''I'm Jack, your new neighbour. You must be May then''

''Indeed she is.'' Caroline said, standing behind me.

''Mom, are you trying to set me up with a guy again?''

''No, I only invited our new neighbor in to get more familiar with him.''

''Yeah, sure. I totally believe you'' _I'm still standing here you know._

''Look,'' She directed her focus to me.

''I'm not interested, so get out'' _Okay, I've had enough_

''Who said I am interested then? Considering how you're acting, I have no interest at all. Why would I be interested in someone who thinks everyone is interested in her?''

She looked a bit surprised after I said that, but quickly tried to come up with a rebuttal.

_Has she never considered the possibility that someone would say such a thing?_

After a few seconds of thinking, which I, at this point, don't think is her specialty, she started to laugh. _You sound like a freaking maniac, laughing like that._

''You're coming with me'' She said, while grabbing my hand and dragging me along with her.

''WHAT THE HECK!'' I screamed out.

I took a pleading look at Caroline, who was dumbfounded, but didn't seem to want to stop this. _Guess she won't be of any help._

Once upstairs, in what I assume was May's room, she pretty much threw me down onto a chair.

''I think you're going to be my savior.'' She said to me. I, however, opted to stay silent.

''With you acting like we're going out, my mom will finally stop pestering me.''

''What makes you think I'll accept?''

''Why would you not accept?''

''Because you're annoying, can't shut up and only think about yourself''

Once again, she looked shocked. _Did she think that she was acting nicely?__  
_

''I can still just pretend to be interested in you. That should stop my mom as well.''

''Well go ahead, as long as I'm not a part of this bullshit of yours.'' I said, getting out of the chair.

''No, don't leave yet!'' She screamed out, just loud enough to be able to hear it downstairs. _Like you'd honestly say that. _I just kept walking away.

She waited until I was downstairs and ran down as well. Once she was downstairs, she yelled out to me:

''Wait!'' _Ignore her, keep walking. Ignore her, keep walking._

I tried to leave the house, but was stopped by Caroline.

''Can't you hear my daughter?'' _Can't you ever hear the damn doorbell. _

''Didn't you hear the doorbell?''

''Oh, did the doorbell ring?''

''I thought I heard it. I assumed you didn't, so I decided to go open it. May, however, thought you had heard it.''

''Ah, I see. That makes sense.'' She then went to open the door.

I looked back at May, who seemed to be steaming with anger.

''There's no one at the door''

''We must've misheard then''

''I'll be going back to my show then. Play nice now'' J_ust_ _h__ow stupid is this family. Honestly, fuck leaving a good impression with these people._

I then opened the door and walked out, being glad I was finally able to leave this stupid house. Once I was around the corner, however, I was stopped in my tracks, as I bumped into someone

''Owie,'' I heard the mystery person say. ''That hurt.''

I got up swiftly, while saying: ''Sorry, sorry. Are you alright?'' I quickly got up, to help the kid I ran into. I was surprised to see a grown man lying in front of me.

He had short hair, a bit browner than May's. He also had a beard, but it was nothing worth mentioning. He was wearing a lab coat, but he had it hanging loose, unbuttoned. Underneath it, he was wearing a light green capri and generic brown sandals. _How are you an adult? _Either way, I reached out my hand to him.

''Thanks.'' He murmured, as he took my hand. He then looked around him, seemingly searching for something.

''Oh no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.'' He said, panicking. He was running his hands through his hair in frustration.

''What's wrong, did you lose your keys or something?''

''No, I lost something FAR more important. I gotta run, bye.'' _Seriously, how are you an adult. _I ran after him, worrying about what he might get himself into. After running the same way as him for a while, I got tired and started to walk. After walking for a bit, I saw, what I assume, was his bag lying on the ground.

_Did he run past his bag? No, even he wouldn't miss it._ I was walking towards the bag, when I heard the man's voice.

''HELP!''

As soon as I hear this, I started to run towards the voice and saw the man being cornered by a zigzagoon shortly after. The man looked at me briefly, then said:

''Quickly, grab a pokémon from that bag and fight of this zigzagoon!''

I opened the bag and saw three poke balls lying inside of it. I then realized that this man had to be professor Birch. I mean, why else would he have all these pokemon? I quickly grabbed the middle one, which had a fire emblem on its opening button, and released the pokemon inside. Out of the poke ball came a pokemon that looked quite similar to a chick. It had orange fur with three 'spikes' of hair at the top of its head. The spikes were orange at their roots and turned yellow an inch further. It had little puffs of yellow fur around its neck. I tried to remember what the hoenn starters were and concluded that this was a torchic.

''Torchic, use tackle on the zigzagoon!''

The torchic ran forward and hit the zigzagoon in its side, throwing it away from professor Birch. The zigzagoon then used growl, which made torchic wimper slightly.

''Professor Birch, run over here, quickly!''

Professor Birch scurried up to his feet and ran over. I picked up the bag that he had lost, and commanded:

''Run back to town, NOW! Torchic, return!'' _I kind of feel like I'm the adult here, instead of him._

I returned torchic to its ball and ran back to town as well. I looked back and saw some other zigzagoon coming out of wild grass and trees. The one that torchic had tackled was chasing us, but it wasn't able to catch up before we got back into town, where it stopped chasing us, knowing it was outside its domain.

''Whew.'' I said, wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

''Thanks a lot.'' I heard professor Birch say.

''I'm glad I could help.'' I said, while quickly minifying the ball and hiding it in my back pocket.

''I was trying to pick up my bag, when a zigzagoon suddenly started softly growling at me. When it tried to tackle me, I ran but stumbled. If you hadn't come along, who knows what would've happened to me!''

''I'm glad I arrived in time then.''

''I have to go report my findings over at the lab now, hurry hurry.''

''Hold on for a second.'' I said, grabbing onto his lab coat to prevent him from leaving. ''I haven't introduced myself yet.''

''Go ahead then!'' He said, smiling wide.

''I'm Jack, your new neigbour.''

''I'm professor Birch, this region's local professor. Pleasure to meet you!'' He stuck out his hand, which I promptly shook.

''Have you already met my daughter? She's around your age.''

''Are you talking about May?''

''Yes, I am.''

''I have met her, yes.''

''Well, I hope you two can get along then. I still have to go, so bye.''

''Bye.'' _ Seems there actually is someone who knows basic manners in that family_

I looked at my poketch and looked back up, surprised.

_It's already 6 pm!? I gotta hurry home, before mom gets mad at me._

While running back home, I grabbed the poke ball again and held it in front of me. _I've got a pokémon. _I thought, smiling so wide my cheeks started to hurt.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I hope it came out fine and I hoped you enjoyed reading. If you did, please do review and give suggestions. Thanks in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently, spell checking my story once for mistakes is not enough. There were still quite a few mistakes in chapter 1, which should now be corrected. I'm quite surprised my story was viewed at all, yet I'm happy it was. I'll try to get out at least one chapter every other week, but I might not be able to sometimes. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy.**

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the focus of that certain chapter)

(Name)= Change of perspective

* * *

(Juli)

''Wake up dear, it's morning.''

I looked up and saw my mother opening the curtains, letting the sunlight in. _Why is the sunlight so damn bright here in Lavaridge, I don't feel like getting up yet_

''Okay, I'm coming.'' I answered

''No you're not'' _Damn, she's figured it out. _After a few seconds of silence, my mother said:

''I'm not leaving until you get up.''

''Fine.'' I said, sighing slightly. I reluctantly got out of my bed and stretched a bit. My mother threw me some clothes.

''Here, put that on.'' I looked at the clothes. There was not a single plication in it, making me believe they had been ironed.

''Are we having visitors over?''

''Yeah, so go shower and come downstairs.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' My mom continued to stand there though. I sighed a bit and started walking to the shower, making my mom nod in approval.

''Good girl.'' She said, making both of us laugh a bit. Half an hour later, I arrived downstairs.

''I'm happy you're finally here, Juli.'' I heard my father say. ''Now you can help with the preparations.''

''Is that all you need me to do?'' My father stared at me for a bit.

''I can dream, can't I?'' I said. I helped my parents prepare the food and helped them set the table.

''And, DONE.'' I said, jumping onto the couch, since I was finally done setting the table. My parents looked at the table, then at each other, then back at the table.

''Could you redo it?'' My father said eventually.

''Why? This is good, isn't it?''

''It's good, but it doesn't quite give that 'feeling'.'' _What feeling? _I started picking up the stuff from the table and putting it down somewhere else, until the table was empty once more. I redid it a few times, but I couldn't quite get my parents' approval. It took a while, but I got it eventually. I took a picture with my poketch, as it could save me a lot of time the next time I have to set the table.

''Good job, Juli.'' My mother said. ''It's perfect'' _FUCK YES. _I did a little victory dance, after my parents left to attend to other preparations. My parents were scurrying around trying to get the last bit of food prepared. They started hurrying even more when the doorbell started ringing.

''I'll get it!'' I heard a loud thump and then my father said

''Are you alright dear?''

''I'm fine, so ignore me and keep the food from burning!'' She yelled at him. I ignored them and opened the door, but was surprised by the person standing there.

''Hi Juli, long time no see.''

''Hi Norman. How have you been?''

''I've been doing quite well. I decided to come ...'' He was interrupted by more screaming coming from the kitchen

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!'' My mom yelled. ''THAT'S NOT SALT, THAT'S SUGAR''

''WELL IF YOU PUT THEM IN SUCH SIMILAR PACKINGS, HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?''

''BY KNOWING!'' I sighed at my parents being stupid again and so did Norman.

''MOM, DAD. NORMAN IS ALREADY HERE!'' I screamed into the house. They stopped yelling at one another and I heard sounds of them scuttling towards the door.

''Norman, we're glad you made it!''

''Why do you two always make such a big deal out of visits?''

''Tell me about it. I spent 20 minutes setting the table, as they thought it didn't feel right'' Norman sighed once more, with me following in on it as well.

''Anyway.'' My father raised his voice, trying to get us to stop making fun of them ''Come right in.''

And so, Norman walked in and went to the living room, with us following him there as well.

''I have got to say, the table is actually set spectacularly.'' I cheered a bit inside my head.

''Thanks Norman.''

''You're welcome.'' He said, while taking a seat.

''One question though, where is the food?''

My parents then realized they still had to actually serve the food and hurried to the kitchen.

I took a seat next to Norman, who was patiently waiting for the food to be served.

''Shouldn't you be helping them with serving the food?'' Norman asked me.

''Yeah.''

Norman and I laughed a bit, but were silenced by my mother who was walking in with her hands filled with plates and bowls filled to the brim with food. My father was following close behind her, also carrying a lot of plates and bowls

''Thanks for waiting. And Juli, thanks for helping us.'' She said the second part with a hint of sarcasm.

_At least I did my job right._

My parents took a seat on the other side of the table.

''So, Norman, why did you want to come over and visit all of a sudden?''

''Actually, I wanted to talk about one of my sons. The youngest, to be exact.''

''You mean Jack?'' My father asked

''Yes, him.''

''What's with him?''

''He has recently moved to Hoenn with his mother. And while it makes me happy to finally be able to meet my son again, I'm also a bit concerned. He's already 14 yet he hasn't gone out to adventure. His mother has kept me updated on his activities, but all he's been doing is just reading and studying. He doesn't leave the house very often, let alone leave town. I want him to explore Hoenn, but I don't know how to get him to explore it. I thought about it for a while and I came to the conclusion I should ask you guys for help. Even though you two usually aren't very reliable, you're still my closest friends. So I want to ask you for advice in this matter.''

''I see.'' My father said.

''We'll help.'' My mother continued

''You will!?'' Norman said, surprised.

''And we know just how to accomplish it.''

''You do!?'' Norman said, even more surprised

''How?'' I asked.

''Well, we know someone who should go out and explore as well, who just might be able to get him to come with her.''

_Hold on._

''She also stays at home needs some more real life experience. She's around his age as well.''

_They couldn't possibly._

''I think you know just who we're talking about.''

_They're actually serious._

''Are you talking about...''

''I REFUSE!'' I yelled, knowing for sure they were talking about me

''Why not? It's a great chance for you to go out into the world. I'm sure you'll have a great time, especially if you have some company.'' My mother said.

''SO!? HE COULD BE A TOTAL ASSHOLE! I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLORE THE ENTIRE REGION WITH AN ABSOLUTE STRANGER!''

''Come on Juli. At least consider it. It's what you're parents want and I think it's a pretty good idea.'' Norman said

''I'm not going.''

''Don't be this way Juli.''

''Nothing you say will change my mind.''

''You don't have a choice in the matter.'' My father said. ''You're going, whether you like it or not.''

''YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!'' I yelled, storming out of the house.

I ran through town full speed, earning some questioning looks from the denizens, who knew I generally don't run. At all.

I arrived at the hot springs a few minutes later, having decided this was the best place to calm down and collect my thoughts.

I payed the admission fee and plunged into the hot spring. There were very few other people here, as it was still early.

_At least it isn't completely packed here._

Lavaridge is a really popular town to visit, because of the hot springs. There aren't very many people living here, yet it can be quite packed because of the many people who come over to Lavaridge in their holidays. I'm glad it isn't, as I'll finally have some time and space to think things through. I messaged my best friend Sarah to come over to the hot spring quickly. Knowing her, she'll be here any moment. She lives quite close to the hot springs, maybe half a minute when walking. She arrived ten seconds or so later.

''What's up, Juli?''

''My parents want me to go on some crazy adventure through Hoenn with a complete stranger.''

''Can't you just refuse?''

''I don't have a choice in the matter, apparently.''

''I agree it's not very kind of them, but if you have to, you should embrace the opportunity. It's better than traveling alone, isn't it?''

''Not you too...''

''When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.''

''But life didn't give me lemonade. It gave me pears and I hate pears.''

''Make pear juice, you'll never know how it'll taste.''

''I still don't want to.''

''Not wanting to is not an excuse. You have to make your homework too, even if you don't want to.''

''But my parents aren't teachers.''

''They're teachers in the school of life and this is your final exam.''

''Well they suck a teaching.''

''That's too bad then, you'll still have to abide by their rules. They taught you life lessons which you will live by, whether you like it or not.''

I sighed, knowing she's right. I just didn't want to accept it. And I still don't, but now I know that I have to.

''Thanks for your advice Sarah. I have to go apologize to my parents for storming out of the house.

''You did? You've never been the type to throw a fit.''

''Well, I just hated the idea. I've come to accept it a bit more thanks to you.''

''You're welcome.'' She said, smiling.

''What are you smiling about?''

''I've finally solved a problem that you couldn't solve. After so many years of having you help out with my homework and explaining every single damn problem to me, I've finally found the subject I'm better at.''

''You just have better teachers.''

''Bullshit.''

We both laughed a bit, until I said bye and left the hot spring. I went back home slowly, as I still feared my homecoming a bit. _Maybe my parents are still mad at me. Who wouldn't? I mean, I just stormed in the middle of an important conversation concerning my future. _Such thoughts haunted me, but I dismissed them._ I can't stop now, this is a moment for me to face my fears. And chop them to little bit. And burn them until nothing but ashes remain. And then throw the ashes into a pond riddled with crocodiles. And poison the pond. And then freeze the pond. And then take the ice and put it in a rocket. And send that rocket to the moon, so the ashes shall be disintegrated. _Before I knew it, I was in front of my house. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps and braced myself for the encounter with my parents. When the door opened, my mother sprung out of the house and 'hugged' me, but I think 'tackling' would be a more accurate description.

''We're so glad you're home!'' She said.

''I'm glad as well.'' I said. _Though it might be for a different reason. The complete destruction of my fears can wait. For now, I have to focus on my parents._

''Don't just stand around, come in.'' My father said. I smiled at them. _Why did I think they, of all people, would be mad at me?_

''I was so worried!'' My mother said, ignoring what my father had said about coming inside, as she was still clinging onto me.

''I understand you were worried mom, but you should probably let go. It's starting to hurt.''

My mother quickly let go and led me inside, while my father closed the door behind me. Once we were inside the living room she signaled me to sit down, while she and my father took a seat across from me.

''Let's get down to business. About you leaving town...''

''I'll go.'' I said, interrupting my father.

''You will?''

''Yeah. I thought a bit about what you had said and decided I was wrong to take such a recalcitrant position. The reasons in favor of going seemed more logical the more I thought about it and the reasons in favor of not going seemed less and less logical.''

''You've always been a smart girl, but I thought you had lost your logical thinking when you ran out like that.''

''I blame my teachers for that.'' I giggled at this, while my parents looked at me with questioning faces. They decided to ignore it and continue the conversation.

''When will you be leaving?''

''Speaking of leaving, has Norman left already?''

''Don't change the subject.'' I waited for a few seconds. ''Yes he has.''

''I think I'll take my time. This is an important occurrence, I shouldn't be rushing it.'' I said after thinking for a bit.

''Actually, you should leave soon. The longer you wait, the more you'll start reconsidering. Jack, Norman's son, also lives all the way in Littleroot, so it might take some time to get there.'' _I think you're the ones making me want to reconsider._

''Littleroot. Really?''

''It's a bit far away,'' _A bit? _''But Norman pointed out some shortcuts to get to Littleroot with minimal traveling.''

''Can't one of you just fly me there?''

''That takes away all the adventuring, doesn't it dear?'' My father nodded in approval.

''So you two don't have a pokemon with fly.''

''We do.'' I started staring at them.

''We totally do.'' I kept staring at them.

''There's no way we don't.'' I continued staring at them.

''We don't.'' They dropped their heads and looked at the ground. I sighed and said:

''Well, it's fine. I'll get there eventually.''

They looked relieved, yet still disappointed they couldn't be of much help.

''So back to the earlier question,'' My father continued after having recovered from his earlier disappointment. ''When are you leaving.''

''In two days?''

''Well, I guess that's okay.'' _That was a pretty reasonable suggestion, wasn't it?_

''Tomorrow?''

''Hmmmm.'' _Still not good enough?_

''Tonight?''

''Uhhhh.'' _Really?_

I sighed, saying:

_''_Fine, I'll leave as soon as possible.''

''That's great!'' They said.

I saw them reaching behind their chairs, but didn't grab a hold of anything. They stood up and grabbed some things that they most likely had prepared. They then pretty much showered me with parting gifts and other stuff.

''Here's some potions! And a few weeks worth of food! And an advance on your allowance!''

The list of things they had prepared went on and on and on, so I just stopped listening and tuned out for a moment. _So I'm already leaving town. I never expected so much to happen in one day. Who just lies down in bed and thinks: ''I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Maybe a gym leader will come to visit, tell my parents he needs help, get ME to help and send me halfway across the region. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!'' _I smiled a bit at the thought and decided to start listening to my parents again. Once my parents were done, I started putting all the stuff in my bag, until it was almost full.

''So you're already leaving, eh?'' My mom said. ''It all went so quickly.''

''Indeed it did. Don't go regretting it now.'' I answered

''It's for the best.''

''I guess.''

We walked down to the edge of town silently. It seemed like everything and everyone had decided to stop making any noise, as if everyone and everything was mourning. But this adventure won't be to get me killed, but for me to be reborn. Once we arrive at the edge of town, we stayed silent for a bit longer. Although all of us agreed I should go out into the world, it's like none of us want me to.

''Well... goodbye then, Juli.'' My mom finally spoke up.

''Yeah.'' _I've never seen such a crummy goodbye before._

I started walking away from town. I took one final look back and was surprised to see Sarah running over.

''Wait *pant* up *pant* Juli *pant*.''

''Sarah?''

''Hold on. Let me catch my *pant* breath for a moment.''

I took a look at my parents, who had decided not to interrupt us. When Sarah had finally caught her breath, she ran up and hugged me.

''You should have told me you were leaving so soon! I could've gotten you a proper goodbye, with more than just 3 people.

''Leaving so soon wasn't my original plan though.''

''At least message me then!''

''Sorry, sorry. Next time I go on an adventure through Hoenn to help the son from a close friend of my parents, who I know nothing about, on going on his adventure even though I've never been on one myself, I'll message you.''

''Anyway, it's been good having you here in town. Although it sucks that my best friend is already leaving town, it's your and your parents' choice. And I can't tell you what to do now.''

''Even though you know it all so much better.''

We bothed laughed a bit, then Sarah said:

''Goodbye Juli. I expect to see you back here for a visit before you go and challenge the League.''

''You think I'm going to take the league challenge?''

''Who doesn't?''

''We kind of thought you were going to too.'' My parents said.

''Well I'm not.''

''Anyway,'' Sarah continued. ''Good luck on your adventure. And goodbye!'' _Now that's a proper goodbye_

''Goodbye, Sarah. Goodbye mom, dad!'' I said, as I started to walk away from Lavaridge. It feels like this is the first time I've ever left Lavaridge in my life, but I obviously have.

''Goodbye Juli!'' Sarah and my parents shouted in harmony.

Thinking back on this all, I have only one thing to say about all this:

''_This could be the best decision of my life, it could be the worst decision of my life. But I know one thing for sure:_

_It's a decision I can't, and won't, be taking back._

* * *

**Well, there you go. Both our main characters have been revealed and I hope you like how they came out.**

**Once again, please review and tell me how to improve on my writing. I'll try to get some more chapters out this week to get the story running, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, there's not much to say. Please review and give me tips. If you have any suggestions you can also pm me about it. Enjoy!**

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the focus of that certain chapter)

(Name)= Change of perspective

(Jack)

I arrived at my house and opened the door.

''Mom, I'm home!''

''Great, I was getting hungry.''

''Is that the only reason it's great that I'm home?''

''Pretty much. Now get to it.''

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. I began to make the food while whistling a song.

''Could you stop that? I can't hear the tv.''

''Fine.''

None of us spoke for a while and all I could hear was the tv.

''Mom?''

''What?''

''Would it bother you if I just left home?''

''Probably not.''

''In that case, I'm leaving home tomorrow.''

''Okay. Don't get yourself killed.''

''I'm not leaving yet mom.''

''I wish you were, because I want to get back to the tv-show.''

I sighed again, going back to silently cooking dinner. I filled two plates with food, one slightly more than the other. I gave the fullest of the two to my mom and took the other. I took a seat on a chair, which wasn't very comfortably.

_Is this the only chair you could afford?_

''These two plates aren't divided equally,'' My mom said. ''You should give me some more.''

''You already have more than me.''

''What are you trying to say?''

''That you shouldn't be complaining about not getting enough?''

''You shouldn't be complaining about me asking for more.''

''Oh really now?'' I said, rolling my eyes.

''You're just going to have to accept this and move on. Talking any more will only have a negative effect.''

I sighed again, feeling my earlier happiness draining away. I started to think about the torchic again, which cheered me up a little bit.

''Are you going to give me that extra bit or not?'' _Great parenting, mom._

I walked over to the couch and gave an extra bit of food to my mom.

''I can't see the tv.'' _Dammit mom, can't you shut up for once?_

''Why are you still standing there? Shoo shoo.'' She said, whilst making the corresponding hand gesture.

I walked back to my chair, quite annoyed by my mom's behavior. _Can't she treat me like a human being for once?_

I quickly finished my food and said:

''I'm going to sleep.'' My mom ignored me and kept watching tv. ''Good night.'' I said, while walking upstairs. Once upstairs, I sat down on my bed. I grabbed the ball from my back pocket and enlarged it. I released Torchic.

''Tor tor.''

''Hi Torchic.'' I said, smiling at it

''Torchic?''

''Are you surprised you're not at the lab?''

''Torchic!'' _Guess that means yes_

''I was so happy to have a pokemon, I kind of just hid you from professor Birch.''

''Tor torchic!'' Torchic said, while rubbing its head against my leg.

_Is this a pokemon's way of consoling someone? Eh, I'll take it. _I started petting Torchic, which got a positive response.

''Chic chic!'' Torchic said happily.

''Hold on, are you male of female?''

Torchic pulled a questioning face and tilted its head slightly.

''Yeah, there's no way you would know.''

I stood up and walked over to my pc, with Torchic following me there. I sat down on my office chair and opened the internet. Torchic was looking up, seemingly quite interested, prompting me to pick it up and put it down on my desk.

I googled how to find out a pokemon's gender and I found some interesting things. With some pokemon, there are big differences between males and females. The differences are mostly with looks, but some pokemon even evolve based on gender!

''Pokemon really are fascinating creatures,'' I looked at Torchic while saying this. ''I mean, I've known this Torchic for half a day and it has already given me more support than, say, my mom.''

''Chic. Torchic!'' it said in a happy tone.

''Turn around for a second, will you?''

Torchic turned around. After a good look, I concluded she was a female.

_Well that's good to know, I guess._

''I'm tired, I think I'm going to sleep.''

''Torchic!'' She ran off of my desk and jumped onto my bed.

''You're going to sleep here with me?''

''Torchic!''

''Well, alright.''

I laid to down in bed and Torchic laid down in front of me. I pulled Torchic close to my chest as she was really warm and cuddly. Torchic didn't seem to mind, so I continued doing so. After a while, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Torchic still lying in front of me.

''Torchic, wake up!'' No reaction.

I shook her a bit, but that didn't wake her up either. I decided to ignore her for a bit and opened the curtains. I also put on the lights, which ended up waking Torchic up.

''Torchic, are you awake?'' I asked, just to make sure.

''Tor!''

''Anyway, let's go outside. I think I'm going to have to put you back in your ball though.''

''Torchic.'' she said with a hint of disappointment.

''I'll let you out again once we're outside, okay?''

''Torchic!'' _Seems her spirits have been redoubled._

I retracted Torchic to her ball and walked out of my room, down the stairs. My mother was sleeping on the couch with a blanket pulled over her body. I nudged my mother a little, which actually woke her up.

''What's so important that you had to wake me up?''

''I'm leaving. I'll be back someday in the next 3 years or so.''

''Okay, leave me some dinner in the fridge.'' _You really do not care do you?_

''Farewell, mom.'' I said while walking to the door.

I heard snoring from the couch, meaning she had already fallen asleep again.

_You should at least say goodbye when your son is leaving home, shouldn't you?_

I opened the door and walked outside. I took a few steps and saw professor Birch seemingly searching for something.

_Is he searching for Torchic?_

I quickly came up with a plan, and a good one a that. Considering professor Birch is pretty childish, he won't see through it.

I released Torchic from her ball, while putting my index finger in front of my mouth to make sure she didn't make any noise. Torchic thankfully stayed silent, giving me time to explain my plan. After explaining it to Torchic and getting her consent, it was time to put the plan in motion. I returned Torchic to her ball and sneakily put it in a nearby bush.

I walked up to professor Birch.

''Morning professor.''

''Ah, Jack. Good morning.''

''Looking for something?''

''Yeah. Have you seen the torchic you used to fight of that zigzagoon?'' _He's falling for it._

''No, I haven't. I could help you search for it though.''

''That would be greatly appreciated.'' _He's totally falling for it._

''It's not a problem.''

I pretended to help Birch search for a bit, until I came close to the bush where i had hid Torchic's ball

''Isn't this it?''I pointed to the poke ball

Professor Birch rushed over, as I picked up the poke ball.

''Yep, I'm pretty sure that's the one.''

''Let me check.'' I answered

I opened the ball, releasing Torchic. After Torchic realized she had been released from the ball, she ran over to me and rubbed her head against my leg.

''She seems to like you a lot.''

''Yeah, she does.''

''You know what, you can keep her.

''Really!?'' I said, faking a surprised reaction. _You've just fallen into my trap card, professor!_

''Well, you've saved my life, found her when I had lost her and she has even taken a liking to you. You, more than anyone I know right now, deserve having her as a pokemon.''

''I... I can't begin to thank you, professor.''

''Don't worry about it! It's my job as a professor to help people begin their journey, after all. Oh, I just remembered. May is still searching for the torchic in the field. Could you do me a favor and go get her?''

''Sure thing professor!'' _Easy game, easy life._

''I'll see you later then.''

''Yeah, bye!'' _As if you'll be seeing me again._

I walked away from Littleroot. I probably won't be seeing it again for a while. Once a bit further away from Littleroot, I saw May searching frantically. Of course not, she was just lazing around doing nothing.

''Yo May''

''What?'' She said in an annoyed tone.

''I've found the torchic. You can stop pretending to search for it now.''

''I can!? YES.'' _You're THAT happy?_

''Could you leave now? You're blocking the lane.''

''Where do you think you're going then?''

''Anywhere that's not here.''

''You don't have a pokemon though.''

''So?'' _Mind games._

''If you leave, my mom will start pestering me again.''

''See if I care.''

''I'll make you stay then,'' She grabbed a poke ball with a water symbol on the opening button. ''Go get 'em!''

She opened the ball and a mudkip came out.

''You're going back to town with me.''

''May... Calm down. I'm already going.'' _Haha, tricked you!_

I started walking for a bit, then grabbed my poke ball and swiftly opened it to release Torchic into a nearby bush, so she couldn't be seen.

''Use tackle, quick!''

Torchic jumped out of the bush and tackled Mudkip to the ground. Mudkip got up, but May was quite surprised and hadn't given him any orders to attack yet.  
_I have to take advantage of this opportunity!_

''Torchic use growl,'' Mudkip cowered a bit at the sight, but recovered without too much trouble. ''Now use ember!''

The ember connected on Mudkip, but barely even fazed it.

''Mudkip use water gun!'' May said. _So you've finally recovered? Took you long enough._

Torchic, jump over it and use tackle!'' Torchic jumped over the water gun and started running towards Mudkip

''Mudkip, growl him!'' Mudkip gave a weak growl, as he had already been weakened by Torchic.

Torchic ran straight at Mudkip, the growl only slightly hampering her in her path. She hit the Mudkip full force, knocking him back a few feet. Mudkip just barely stayed on his feet. Tt didn't look like he would hold up much longer.

''Mudkip use tackle!'' _Do you not have any strategic thinking?_

''Torchic run back,'' Torchic started running away from Mudkip, which surprised him and made him slow down a bit. ''Now turn and ember, then finish him off with tackle!''

Torchic turned around and hit Mudkip with ember, as Mudkip had stopped running very fast and became an easy target.

Torchic then ran at him and tackled him, making him faint.

''I thought you'd have had some experience in battle already, but it seems like you hadn't. Now that you can no longer stop me, I shall be on my way once more.''

I walked past May, who was still recovering from the shock of losing so horribly to a rookie trainer like me. I walked into Oldale, with torchic following close behind. I was feeling pretty happy with myself, as I had won my first battle flawlessly. I turned to Torchic.

''Good job in that fight Torchic. You did great.''

''Torchic!'' She also seemed pretty happy.

''Come to think of it, Torchic, shouldn't I give you a nickname?'' I looked at Torchic, who nodded.

''Let me think about it for a bit.'' Torchic stood there, waiting.

''How about... gaudeo(=I am happy)?

''Tor tor!''

''Alright then, Gaudeo.''

We ventured on for a while, until we reached a new town.

''Where exactly are we?''

''Tor torchic.''

''Yeah, why would you know?''

Gaudeo looked at me with an irritated expression. I laughed a bit at the sight, which only served to annoy Gaudeo even more.

''I'll just ask someone.'' I returned Gaudeo to her ball, looked around for one of the locals and found a man standing in front of a pokemon mart.

''Excuse me, sir.''

''Ah, a customer!''

''Well, not exac...'' I was interrupted by the man.

''Here in the Oldale Mart, we sell a wide assortment of fantastic products for trainers to enjoy!''_ Okay, and?_

''We sell potions, antidotes, poke balls, you name it!'' _See if I care._

''Just for you, I'll give you a little preview. Here, have this potion!'' _Okay, I you've succesfully made me care._

''Thanks a lot, sir.''

''You're welcome. If you ever have a need for supplies, stop right by and get what you need!''

I realized I did actually need some things, so I went inside the mart and took a look at the merchandise. I grabbed a few potions and poke balls, as well as an antidote. I calculated the eventual total price, which I couldn't actually pay for. Guess it's time for a ruse. I thought for a bit and came up with something. The price tags weren't specified for each product, they only hung above the product they were meant for. I swapped two of the price tags, which should be enough to make this work.

I walked over to the counter to pay for the items. The cashier was quite young, maybe 17 or 18. She scanned all the items and said:

''That'll be 4000 poké, please.'' _That's far too much for me._

''That's not right. The prices listed add up to 3500.

''The prices have gone up recently.'' _Are you new here?_

''That's too bad then. If the prices have changed, the way they're listed will have to be changed as well. I'm not paying more than the listed prices.''

''Sir, you'll have to. I can't give you your items otherwise.'' _Oh, you'll be giving them soon enough._

''Don't worry, I can file a complaint to get them.''

''Why would you do that!?'' _Getting annoyed now?_

''Because I've been given false information.'' She breathed deeply, in and out for a second. She calmed down a bit.

''I'll give it to you for 3800.'' _Oh really now?_

''Why would I accept such an offer?''

''Sir, you would have to pay 4000 or you wouldn't get them. 3800 is less than 4000, no?'' _Your not thinking this through, are you?_

''No. I'm paying 3500.''

''Then I won't give them to you.'' _You will._

''Then I'll sue you.''

''I still cannot give it to you.'' _Too bad then._

''Then I'll be seeing you in court. Bye.'' I started walking away. _Wait for it, wait for it._

''3600.'' Looks like _I've won._

''3400.''

''That's less than the original price!'' _Scamming is a skill more people should learn._

''That's too bad then. You should get a message from the judge in a few months.''

''3500.'' _Do_ y_ou really think so?_

''3000. I'm not paying more than that.'' _This worked better than I thought it would._

''Fine.'' _Of course it's fine._

''Alright, here you go.'' I handed over the poké to her and put the items in my bag. I saw the cashier reach into her pocket.

_Oh no you don't. _She grabbed a poke ball and released whatever pokemon was inside of it, trying to do so without being seen.

''HELP!.'' I screamed, when the mystery pokemon was right behind me. The man outside the mart quickly came running in.

''What's wrong!?'' He looked around and saw whatever pokemon it was standing behind me.

I quickly ran towards him, while faking a pleading look.

''S-s-s-sir. She just pulled a p-p-p-pokemon out of nowhere and t-t-t-tried to rob m-m-m-me.''

''Explain this to me.'' The man redirected himself to the cashier.

''B-b-b-boss, I can explain.'' _When up against a master, you really shouldn't bother._

''Do so later. For now, apologize to this kid.''

''I'm sorry.'' She said, which sounded so fake even she would be able to see through that lie.

The man looked at me again and handed me another potion.

''Here, as compensation. I'm really sorry for what she did.''

''It wasn't your fault sir,'' I said, faking a smile. ''You can't control her behavior.''

''You're a good kid. Keep it up, boy.'' _Me, a good kid? You wish._

''Thank you sir. I try to act like my mother, as nice as possible.'' _W__ith e__mphasis on 'act'._

''Well, goodbye. I'll pray for such a good kid as you to not have any more of these unpleasant encounters.''

''Thank you and goodbye.''

I walked out, obviously victorious. I heard sounds of the man scolding his cashier, with words I'd rather not describe.

I let out Gaudeo, who had a bit of a naughty look on her face.

''Can you hear sounds from outside while in your ball?''

Gaudeo nodded.

''Then you know how hard I just wrecked them.''

''Torchic, torchic.''

''I'm such a good kid, aren't I?''

''Toooor, chic!''

We laughed and headed on to the next route, route 102. We arrived at the entrance a few minutes later, where a man stood, looking at the ground. Gaudeo and I ignored him, trying to walk into the route.

''STOP RIGHT THERE!'' The man screamed out all of a sudden.

'''Sup.'' I answered.

''I think I've found some footprints of a rare, unknown species of pokemon. Just look.'' He pointed to a spot on the ground.

I looked at the ground, seeing a footprint. I thought for a moment, then looked at the man's feet.

''Want some help?''

''You think you're onto something?'' _Of course I'm onto something._

''I'll tell you. Put your foot next to it.''

He, surprisingly, put his foot next to the footprint.

''Now lift it up.''

He did, still looking at the ground.

''And there you go. Bye.''

I walked past him, leaving him surprised by my deductive skill. Once we were in route 102, I looked forward. There were a lot of people standing at the edges of the route, presumingly training up their respective pokemon. I saw a few trainers' pokemon battling each other as well.

''Gaudeo , do you know what time it is?''

I looked at Gaudeo, who nodded.

''Well then, shall we get going?''

Gaudeo nodded again, knowing it was time to kick some serious ass.

**I'll stop it here, as it's becoming quite late. Don't forget to review and as always, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just finished fixing up chapter two, which was riddled with errors. I think it can pass for something actually readable now. Enjoy!**

* * *

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the focus of that certain chapter)

(Name)= Change of perspective

(Juli)

I walked away from Lavaridge, taking a look at the map my parents had given me. It had scribbles and notes written all over it, making it hard to understand what the shortcuts exactly were. I looked at it well, trying to get a good understanding of where I should go. It took a while, but I got it in the end. I followed the map trying to get to some ledges which I could climb down to get to Mauville faster, as listed on the map. Usually, you'd have to climb up Mount Chimney, then take some sort of elevator back down. After searching for a bit, I found the ledges and jumped down. I got onto a different route, route 112. I hoped it was, at least. There were a few trainers who challenged me to a battle, but I dismissed them as I had no pokemon. I avoided wild grass, as I couldn't fight the pokemon that hide there. I strolled down the route, making sure to actually stay on the path. I saw a desert with a sandstorm raging through it. It's the reason Lavaridge sells go-goggles, as it allows you to go through the desert without getting sand in your eyes and dying or something, I don't know. I walked past the desert, but all I encountered after were more trainers. I eventually saw something peculiar, which were two reporters, one male and one female, lazing around doing nothing. Once they saw me looking at them, they quickly ran over.

''Hi there!'' The female reporter spoke to me in an upbeat tone. _Just how bored were you?_

''Hello.'' I answered.

''I'm Gabby. We've been looking for some trainers to battle and interview, but no one is passing by here.''

''I'm sorry, but I'm not a trainer.''

''Oh...'' She sounded quite disappointed, which was quite logical considering she's probably been waiting there for the entire day.

''I happen to know an up-and coming trainer from Littleroot, who should be leaving on an adventure soon.''

''Really!?'' _Well, cheering you up didn't take too long._

''It might take a while, but he should pass by here eventually.''

''Hmmm,'' She looked up to the sky, thinking. ''Do you have a poketch?''

''Yes, I do.''

''Then we can just register each other. Once you pass by here, you can just message me. That way, we can't miss him.'' She looked pretty happy, knowing there will be a trainer to interview soon enough.

''I can't assure you he'll actually be a strong trainer, but at least it's something.''

''Even so, thank you.''

''I'm Juli, by the way.''

''Gabby, pleasure to meet you!'' She reached out her hand, which I promptly shook.

''Likewise!'' _Guess I'm of to a good start._

After saying my goodbyes to Gabby, I walked on until I couldn't anymore. Want to know why? Because there were a few rocks here. But not actually rocks, more like GEODUDES. And not just a few, enough to block the entire road.

_It looked like I was of to a good start. Guess I just jynxed myself. How am I going to solve this though?_

''Well fuck.''

''Need some help?'' Someone said from behind me.

I turned around, searching for the mystery voice. I found it in the form of a so called 'Cool trainer.' Trainers who think they are, get this, cool. They look down on people and hit on someone whenever they feel like it. I haven't gotten into any trouble with one before and I won't be starting now. _Guess I can make use of this._

''Oh, a trainer has come to my rescue!'' I said in an overly dramatic voice. ''Please, help me get through this path of geodudes! You're the only one who can help me now!''

''Of course I can help you miss. Though, I would like something in return.'' _Specify 'something'._

''I'll do anything if you can help me pass by these geodudes.'' _I've never acted so badly and had someone actually believe it._

''Well, I'll take care of them then.'' _Are you actually believing this shit?_

''Go, Numel! Use magnitude!'' _You just made the biggest mistake of your damn life. _

I quickly climbed up a non-geodude rock to avoid the magnitude. The ground then started shaking, which I assumed was the numel's magnitude. The geodudes and even a few gravelers started waking up. I looked at the cool trainer, who was panicking at this point. He looked up at me, which I answered by sticking my tongue out at him. The gravelers used rollout on the numel, knocking him out immediately. A few geodudes threw some rocks at the cool trainer, who then started making a run for it. _Have you finally realized just how stupid you are?_

All the geodudes and gravelers started chasing him. _Not so cool now, are you? Dick._

I looked around, to check if there were any pokemon left. I didn't find any though. That is, until I started looking REALLY well. I managed to find one lonely geodude curled up in a corner. I quickly ran towards it, as I felt really bad for it.

''Are you alright?'' I said to the geodude.

The geodude turned his head towards me, revealing some tear stains on its face. I deducted this was a male geodude, based on a few markers that I luckily remembered from class.

''Are you hurt?''

''Geo *sob* dude.''

''Hold on,'' I grabbed a potion from my bag and sprayed his wounds with it. ''There, are you feeling a little better now?''

''Geo, geo!'' _phew._

''That's good, but I still want to get you to a pokemon center. Are you okay with that?''

''Geo, geodude.'' He nodded, after which I picked him up. Well, tried to.

_He's a fucking rock, why did I think I could carry him?_

''I can't carry you there myself and It doesn't look like you can walk there by yourself either. Hold on just a second.''

I grabbed a poke ball from my bag and held it in front of geodude. He looked visibly afraid of it.

''I promise I'll release you once you're healed up. It's only temporary, so live with it, okay?''

''Geodude!'' He said, trying to sound tough.

''Well then, let's get going.''

I tapped the ball on the top of his head, capturing him. I started jogging over to the pokemon center. Mauville is still pretty far away, but I didn't want it to take too long. After jogging for around 30 minutes, I saw Mauville in the distance and sped up a little. Once I was in Mauville, I searched around for the pokemon center. I don't think I've ever been in Mauville before. I only know it's a big source of Hoenn's electricity, nothing more. I walked through town for a bit, but couldn't quite find the pokemon center. I noticed a few trainers and decided to follow them. I mean, who knows the location of a town's pokemon center better than the trainers? Luckily for me, they were actually going to the pokemon center and led me to it as well. I entered the pokemon center and walked over to the counter, where nurse Joy was standing.

''Hello there, can I help you?'' She said.

''My geodude took some damage in a fight and I'd like to have him checked up for any remaining injuries.''

''Very well, could you hand him over?'' I gave Geodude to her, after which nurse Joy said:

''If you want, you can take a seat over there while your waiting.'' She pointed towards a corner.

''Thank you.''

I walked over to the corner where a few benches and chairs were located. I sat down on one of the benches and relaxed.

I took a look at my poketch and noticed it was already 7 pm. It'll be turning dark pretty soon and I'd rather not travel in the dark. I looked at the counter, where nurse Joy had signaled me to come over. I started walking towards the counter. Once I was there, nurse Joy handed me Geodude's pokeball.

''He's completely fine, you don't have to worry.''

''Thank you very much.''

''It's my job. Do you have a place to stay for the night?''

''No, I don't''

''Would you like to book a room then?'' _I didn't know you could do that here._

''That would be nice, thanks.''

''That'll be 1000 poké then.'' I handed the poké over to nurse Joy. She then handed me a key.

''You can have room 28, which is upstairs.''

''Thank you.''

I climbed the stairs and searched for room 28. Once I found it, I inserted the key into the lock, opening it. I entered the room. Once inside, I jumped on the bed. _What a hectic day. _I released Geodude from his ball.

''Sorry Geodude, but it's a bit too late to go all the way back to the other Geodudes. We'll just stay here for the night and go out in the morning, okay?''

''Geo!''

I returned Geodude to his ball and looked around the room, until I found the bathroom. I entered and took a quick shower, to freshen up a little. Once I was done, I left the bathroom and saw something a bit peculiar. Just, a random jukebox.

I walked over to it. There was only one sing you didn't have to pay for, called ''Mike's theme''(Author's note: I've been listening to this damn song ever since I started writing the chapter. So good) . I selected it and the jukebox started making sound. I lied down on the bed again, while the song played in the background. It was a surprisingly good song, actually. After it ended, I didn't feel like getting up to restart it and just stayed in bed until I fell asleep. I woke up early in the morning, at 6 am.

I got out of bed, stretched and released Geodude from his ball.

''Geo... geodude.'' He said, sleepily.

''So, you want to get going?''

''Geo...''

''No?''

''Geo...''

''This isn't working.''

''Geo...''

''Dammit Geodude.''

''Geo...''

I sighed and returned him to his ball. I picked up my bag, which I had dropped next to the bed. I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

''Good morning,'' I heard nurse Joy say. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Yeah, I did. Speaking of sleep, did you even sleep at all?''

''Yes, my shift just started.''

''I've got good timing, I guess. Oh right, the key.'' I handed the key over to nurse Joy.

''Thank you, we hope to see you again!'' _Oh really now?_

I left the pokemon center and breathed in the fresh morning air. I started walking over to the entrance of route 111. I looked into it and saw someone I'd rather not have seen. _Damn, not that cool trainer again. _I hid behind a tree so he wouldn't see me. Once I saw him pass by me, I came out from behind the tree. I sighed in relief and walked further into the route. Or tried to, as I heard a voice from behind me.

''YOU!'' _Well fuck._

''Hehehe. It's time for a little revenge,'' The cool trainer had noticed me. ''Go, Numel!'' he released his numel again

''Geodude, I need your help!'' I released Geodude, who was quite surprised he had to go into battle. He looked scared as well.

''Oh, you have a pokemon as well, now? You still don't stand a chance.'' _Dammit, he's pretty much right. I don't know Geodude's moves nor have I had any experience in battle._

''Geodude, it's time for your revenge. Don't be scared and take him down! I'll guide you through this, so let's get him.'' _I might've said that, but I still have no idea what I'm doing._

Geodude nodded to me, with but a remnant of fear left in his eyes.

''Awww, how I shall end it now! Numel, use ember!'' _Never mind that, he's an idiot._

''Geodude, rollout!'' I quickly scanned Geodude with my poketch to learn his moveset. It showed tackle, rock throw, magnitude, rollout and defense curl. The ember was flying through the air, but Geodude just rolled through it and hit Numel. Hard.

''Numel, use magnitude!'' _Bro, he just got hit by a freaking rollout, do you honestly expect a strong magnitude?_

''Geodude, roll over that rock!'' I pointed to a stray rock. Geodude hesitated for a moment, but quickly rolled over it when the ground started shaking. He wasn't effected by the magnitude, as he got thrown in the air by rolling over the stone, as if it was a ramp.

''Okay, now use rock throw!''

Geodude pulled a rock out of nowhere and threw it at Numel, who was unable to dodge.

''Numel, recover and use ember again!'' _You have got to start studying pokemon typings._

''Geodude, use magnitude once your on the ground!''

Geodude was unable to dodge the ember, as he was still in the air. It did very little to him though, as he is still a rock pokemon. Once he was on the ground, he used magnitude, which Numel was unable to dodge. Numel was having trouble keeping on his feet, but managed to not fall down.

''Numel, use tackle!'' _Have you no conscience?_

Numel started charging at Geodude. It was a very slow charge though, as Numel had been weakened exponentially.

''Geodude, use defense curl.''

Numel tackled geodude, but it recoiled on him, because of the defense curl. He fell on the ground, knocked out.

''Numel, get up. GET UP!''

''Dude, he has fainted. Leave it be.''

''DAMMIT, USELESS SHIT!'' _You're really pissing me off._

''Don't blame others for your own stupidity.''

''The fuck you say to me!?''

''I said you're a dick who has no compassion. Look at the poor Numel, he's worn out as hell! And of course he'll lose when he has a stupid trainer like you.''

He was practically red from all the anger, but what did I care? Someone has to put this guy in his place.

''Say one more word and I'll beat you the fuck up.'' _This is getting dangerous._

''Don't let your rage control you. You lost, accept it. Rather than go nuts, embrace the loss and learn from it.''

''I'VE HAD ENOUGH!''

He started running at me threateningly, scaring me to hell. He grabbed my shirt and pulled my up by it, causing me to hang in the air. I flailed around, like a magikarp out of water.

''Not so tough now, are you!? Bitch.''

I was struggling as much as I could, but he was simply stronger. I tried to come up with a solution, but I just couldn't think clearly.

''AAAHHHHH.'' He screamed out in pain all of a sudden. He let go of me, causing me to fall to the ground and showing me that Geodude had tackled him to the ground.

''GEODUDE!'' Geodude yelled at him.

''Thanks Geo *sob* dude *sob*.''

I heard some sirens in the background, but it didn't matter to me. My chest hurt a lot and I was scared, causing me to start crying uncontrollably.

''Geo, geodude.'' Geodude said to me in a comforting tone, calming me down a little. But only a little.

''Sir, you're under arrest.'' I heard a voice say.

''What! No!'' The cool trainer said.

''Stay silent, sir.'' the mystery voice said again. I opened my eyes, unraveling the secret of the mystery voice and revealing it to be officer Jenny's. She had hand-cuffed the cool trainer, while another officer tended to me.

''Are you alright miss?''

''I'm *sob* alright *sob*. Don't worry *sob* about me.''

I stood up, trying to put up a brave front. I failed horribly though, as I almost fell down again. The officer held me up and put my arm around his neck to keep me steady on my feet. He whispered some reassuring words as well. I don't quite remember what exactly happened after, but I 'woke up' in the police station. After being interrogated about what had happened, I was released from the police station and brought back to the pokemon center, where I was able to stay free of charge for the night. Geodude had decided to stay with me, even though the officers had offered to bring him back to the others. I was lying down in the bed of the room that was given to me.

''Hey Geodude.'' I spoke up, surprising him.

''Geo?'' He asked.

''Thanks for staying with me.''

''Geo!''

''I'm pretty glad we met up. My parents were right about traveling alone, it totally sucks. At least, compared to traveling together.''

''Geodude!'' He confirmed.

''I think I'm going to go to sleep for the night.''

''Geo, geo.'' He lied down against the wall.

''Isn't that uncomfortable?''

''Geodude, geo.'' He confirmed it, but it didn't seem to bother him.

''Why don't you lie down in the bed as well?''

''Geo?'' _Guess geodudes and gravelers aren't the nicest family to have._

''It won't bother me, so lie down.'' I shuffled to the edge of the bed to make place for him to lie down as well. He took the opportunity and lied down next to me. After lying around for a while, I started getting drowsy. I looked at Geodude, who was already asleep.

_This day has truly been too hectic. FAR too hectic. Espicially for a girl from a peaceful town like Lavaridge. _

For a moment, I wondered if I should've just gone back. I don't think anyone would've blamed me... I dismissed it though, thinking:

_No, I started this adventure with but one thing in mind: Finishing it. And there's no way in hell I'm going to stop mid-way. I'm going to face my fears, get up and keep going. There's no way I'm stopping. One little setback won't keep me down!_

I fell asleep, a bit more calm then before. I now knew that I could keep going. I never thought I could, but trust me, I will. And I'll keep it up 'till even the league has surrendered!

* * *

**Fourth chapter and our main character has already been traumatized. That's just great. Want to know something else that's great? My browser crashing for no reason while writing this part and forcing me to spell check THE ENTIRE CHAPTER again. I managed to still get it out before the end of the day though. Anyway, don't forget to review if you feel up to it and as always, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this one will be starting from Juli's perspective as well, which I'll probably swap to Jack's perspective after a bit, as I have got to make Jack completely destroy some more people. anyway, enjoy!**

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the focus of that certain chapter)

(Name)= Change of perspective

I woke up, after having a (surprisingly) pleasant sleep. It wasn't too much, only a few hours. But the few hours I did sleep didn't have any nightmares involved, much to my relief. I checked my poketch, which showed 7 am. I wasn't planning to go anywhere today, so I just stayed in bed for a while. After about an hour of doing nothing, Geodude woke up and started looking around. Once he noticed I was still lying under the blanket, right next to him, he started poking me.

''Uhhhhh,'' _That sounded horrifying._ ''What's wrong Geodude?'' I asked, somehow still not fully awake.

''Geodude!'' _Slight problem, can't understand ya. _

''This really won't work. I wish I could hear what you're saying, Geodude.'' I sighed.

''Geodude...'' He looked a bit sad as well.

''Geodude, do you still want to go back to the other geodudes?''

''Geo!'' He confirmed.

I sighed again.

'''Want to get going there then?'' I was pretty sad, but tried to hide it.

''Geodude.'' he shook his head.

''Huh?'' I was pretty surprised, making me blurt that out.

''Geo geo!'' he then started gesturing something with his hands, which made no sense to me.

''Umm, could you repeat that?''

He started by pointing at me.

''Me?''

He then held up 2 fingers and then 3 fingers. This had me thinking for a while. I got it in the end though

''More?''

He nodded yes, then pointed at the approximate location of the other geodudes.

''Me more the others? Let me think about this for a bit.'' I pondered on it for a while, until a little light bulb figuratively sprung up above my head.

''I'm more important than the others?

He nodded yes.

''Awww, thanks Geodude.'' I picked him up and hugged him. It was a horrible idea though, as I was basically hugging a rock. I put him down after a bit.

''I'm glad you're here,'' I had a big smile whilst saying that. ''I think I'm going over to the shower for a bit. Do you want to wait here or in the poke ball?'' He pointed to my bag.

''Poke ball it is?'' He nodded in response. I retracted him to his poke ball and took a shower. I walked out of the room and sneaked past nurse Joy, as I didn't feel like talking to her at this point. Once I was outside, I took another look at the map to get an idea where I was going. I followed it to route 117, towards Verdanturf. On the way there, I encountered a few trainers. I luckily managed to beat all of them. I kept Geodude healed up using potions, as I really didn't want to go back to Mauville right now. I beat a few thriathletes and breeders. The breeders were especially good to beat, as Geodude improved a lot thanks to them. He was notably stronger than before. I arrived in Verdanturf at last, where I then went over to the center to heal up and got some more items in the mart. I encountered someone who mentioned to me that Geodude was quite happy, which also made me quite happy. I searched around for a tunnel, the Rusturf Tunnel, which I could pass through to get to Rustboro far quicker. It was getting quite late though, so I turned around and went back to the center, to get some well deserved rest.

(Jack)

''What!? But... how?'' _Because you suck, yet still challenged the almighty Jack, puny trainer._

I smiled at the dumbfounded trainer I had just beaten.

''Don't worry about it too much, I must've just gotten lucky.'' _Don't believe that, you suck._

''Whatever.'' He handed me some poké for winning the battle and I pressed on towards Petalburg. I roamed the streets, searching for the pokemon center. Not like Gaudeo actually took any damage, but rather safe than sorry, I guess.

''Gaudeo, tell me when you see the center.''

''Torchic!''

I kept looking around for the pokemon center, but noticed something else instead. A little zigzagoon sitting around in an alleyway, with a bunch of random stuff bunched up around him. I walked over there, wanting to know a little bit more.

I looked at the zigzagoon a bit more closely, noticing a few bruises and cuts. I walked up to him and picked him up, surprising him.

''We're looking for the pokemon center. Do you have any idea where it is?'' I asked him.

''Zig zig.'' He turned his head away from me.

''Now now, that's no way to treat someone. Just lead us over to the pokemon center.''

''Zig!'' He jumped out of my arms and started growling at me from the ground.

''You can't beat me while you're injured, you know?'' I then realized what he was trying to do. I walked over to his stuff, making him jump in front of it and growl at me, once more.

''I can carry your stuff with me. You don't have to worry about it.''

''Zigza.'' He shook his head.

''Bro, don't be this way. I'm trying to help you here.'' He looked a bit surprised, but quickly narrowed his eyelids to try and look intimidating again.

''You're giving me no choice, you know that?'' I quickly grabbed a poke ball and threw it at him. He got sucked into it, then after a bit, it clicked to tell me he was caught. I looked at Gaudeo, who didn't seem to give a shit. I released Zigzagoon from his ball.

''Will you listen to me now?'' He looked away again. _Dammit._

I looked at Gaudeo with a pleading look, followed by Gaudeo nodding and starting to talk to Zigzagoon. After a bit, Gaudeo turned back to me and made a few gestures with her head, which were quite unclear. Once she noticed I couldn't understand it, she went back to Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon then started signaling instead of Gaudeo, who just rested against a wall. After thinking about what Zigzagoon had been gesturing, I understood what had happened.

''So your old owner's parents threw you out without her knowing of it, because you had annoyed them?'' He nodded. _The conquest has begun._

''Well, this won't be too hard then. Let's get you to a pokemon center and get some revenge.'' Zigzagoon looked up, then nodded with determination in his eyes. He led us to the pokemon center, after I had put his stuff in my bag. I healed my pokemon up and then we strolled over to the house of Zigzagoon's owner. I knocked on the door.

''Zigzagoon, remember what we agreed upon.'' He nodded in return. I returned Gaudeo to her ball as well.

''Coming!'' I heard a young voice, around 10 years old, yell from inside the house. The door opened, showing me a 10 year old girl, who I presumed was Zigzagoon's owner, inside of the house.

''Hello, are you this zigzagoon's owner?''

''Ah, ziggie! You're back!'' _Ziggie? I'd have left this household voluntarily if I was him._

The girl picked Zigzagoon up and hugged him.

''Thanks a lot for bringing him back!'' _You're welcome. Syke._

''It wasn't a problem, don't worry about it.'' I answered.

''No, I want to repay you in some way. Is there anything you want?''

''Well, I could use a little help with something,'' I said, while scratching my head. ''Right now, I'm kinda broke and don't have a place to stay. I would appreciate it if I could get some shelter for the night.'' _Broke? Pftttt._

''I think I can help you with that. You can just stay here, unless you have a problem with that?''

''No, quite the contrary. That would be quite nice, thank you.''

''Come on in then.'' She said while stepping aside making room for me to step inside, which I did.

''Ziggie, follow me!'' She motioned towards Zigzagoon. ''Mom, dad, I've got a visitor!'' She yelled to the living room.

''Lead him to the living room then!'' A voice responded.

''Come on, don't be shy.'' She said to me, as I had stopped to look at the interior of the house. It was all very nicely decorated, with expensive pots standing around. _These guys are freaking rich!_

''I'm coming, don't worry.''

I continued following the girl, who eventually opened another beautiful door and led me to the living room. The girl motioned Zigzagoon to stop for a moment.

''So, who's the visitor?'' Her dad said.

''It's a boy who came over to bring Ziggie back.''

''What!?'' Her parents yelled out in unison. _Didn't see that one coming now, did ya?_

''Hi there, nice to meet you.'' I could see they were a bit annoyed, but they covered it up.

''Hello, thank you very much for bringing her pet back.'' _As if I'd believe that. So obvious._

''It's not a problem. Though, I would like to stay here for the night, as I'm currently broke.''

They looked even more annoyed now, but they knew they couldn't refuse it. The girl didn't seem to notice it.

''Oh, I still have to introduce myself. I'm Jack.'' I stuck out my hand towards them. They both reluctantly shook it.

''Ziggie, come on! What are you waiting for?'' The girl said as well, ignoring my introduction. _Manners, learn them._

I turned to the girl, lightly tapping her on her shoulder.

''Hmm?'' She turned over to me.

''I'm Jack, pleasure to meet you!'' I could feel her parents' glares on me, as I gave her a 'pleasure to meet you'. _Fuckers._

''I'm Laura, nice to meet you too!'' I stuck out my hand once more, which she promptly shook.

''Ziggie, you coming?'' She redirected herself to Zigzagoon again.

''I think he might want to explore the house a little. How long was he away?''

''One and a half week.''

''Yeah, in that case, he must want to see the house again.''

''I guess you're right,'' _I'm always right. ''_Ziggie, just go explore the house a little, okay?''

''Zigzagoon!'' He answered. _The plan is coming along nicely._

''Can I take a seat?'' I asked Laura's parents.

''Sure, go ahead. Laura, it's getting late. Go to bed.'' Laura's mother said to her.

''Alright!'' She ran out the door and I could hear some thumping from the stairs.

''Let's get down to business, shall we?'' I said, taking the initiative.

''We're alright with you staying for the night, but we want you to get rid of that zigzagoon.'' _Okay, and?_

''I know you do.''

''So you came here regardless?'' _Of course I did._

''Like I said, I'm broke.''

''Well, we'll let you stay for the night as long as you get rid of the zigzagoon tomorrow.'' _That won't satisfy me._

''How much?''

''What do you mean, how much?''_ Well, how much. It's a pretty straightforward question._

''How much will you pay me for it?''

''We're not paying you, we're already letting you stay here for the night.''_ Not. Sufficient._

''The thing is, I can blackmail you.''

''What?'' They said in unison once more. _Think people, think._

''Well, Laura doesn't know about the reason you got rid of the zigzagoon, never mind the fact that you did it.'' They looked incredibly annoyed, but had no chance

''We'll give you 1000 poké.'' _Seems fair._

''Alright. I'll have my pokemon guard me while I'm asleep by the way.''

I saw them curse inwardly a bit. I, however, continued:

''Where can I sleep?''

''Just go to Laura's room, you can find it by going up the stairs.'' _Are you__ sure you're fine with leaving me alone with your ten-year old daughter?_

''Well then, good night.'' _And sweet dreams._

''We'll see you in the morning. Preferably not though.'' _That's going a bit too far now, isn't it._

I searched for the stairway and climbed it. Laura's room was right in front of the end. I proceeded to knock on the door.

''Laura?''

''Coming!''

She opened the door shortly after.

''Your parents said I could sleep here.''

''Oh, sure. I do love company! Hold on, I'll get you a mattress real quickly.''

She hurried out the door and came back half a minute later with a mattress and a blanket. She set them on the ground.

''Thanks!'' I said.

''You're welcome! Good night!''

''Good night.'' I laid down on the mattress and pulled the blanket over me. _I'm doing well already. Second day of my adventure and I get to sleep in such a flamboyant house. _After a bit, I noticed Laura had fallen asleep.

''Come on, Zigzagoon.'' I said.

Zigzagoon walked into the room. He had my bag with him, as well. He opened it up, revealing its contents to me.

''Oh, hell yeah.''

''Zigzagoon.''

''Guess I'll be having some real sweet dreams tonight.''

''Zigzagoon!'' He confirmed.

''Gaudeo, come out!'' I released Gaudeo

''Torchic?''

''Let's go to sleep, guys.''

They agreed in unison, after which we all stayed silent until we fell asleep.

* * *

''Zigzagoon!'' I woke up to this.

''What is it, Zigzagoon?''_  
_

''Zig, zig.''

I looked at my poketch. It was 5 am, the perfect time to make a run for it and escape.

''You should've woken me up sooner, I could've taken a shower.''

''Zigzagoon.'' He nudged his head over to the door.

''Yeah, yeah. Let's get going.'' I lightly tapped Gaudeo, to wake her up as well.

'''Torchic...'' She looked tired.

''We have to get going, before they notice.''

''Torchic...'' _Come on, Gaudeo. Even I've gotten up._

''I'll just return you to your ball, so you can continue sleeping.''

''Tochic.'' She nodded in approval. I returned her to her ball and put it in my back pocket. _So lucky. Gets to continue sleeping._

''Okay, let's go.''

''Zigzagoon!''

We walked down the stairs. We decided to go by the kitchen and take something to eat with us as well. We grabbed a few slices of bread and ate them, making sure to keep some for Gaudeo as well. Zigzagoon led me to the door and we then left the building. Once we were further away from the house, I opened up my bag to admire what was inside once more. Zigzagoon looked in as well. Inside of the bag were many pearls and jewels, which Zigzagoon had picked up using his ability: pick up.

''We're going to be rich!''

''Zig zig!'' He nodded.

''We have got to get to Rustboro to sell this!''

''Zigzagoon!''

I made my way over to Petalburg Woods, where I beat up a few stupid bug catchers using Gaudeo.

''Gaudeo, have you even been hit?''

''Torchic.'' She shook his head.

''Hold on...'' I noticed something moving in a bush.

''This seems suspicious. Zigzagoon, get back here!''

Zigzagoon ran over, with a buttload of potions, berries and other healing items. Zigzagoon and Gaudeo prepared themselves for battle as I walked over to the bush. I noticed a wurmple eating some berries in the distance as well.

''BOO!'' I shouted at the bush. A nincada jumped out, quite surprised. The wurmple left quickly, as it now knew about the nincada.

''Nincada!'' He got into a battle stance.

''You wanna go, bitch?''

''Nincada!''

''Gaudeo, use ember.''

The nincada quickly covered its face. It was now cowering, knowing I have a fire pokemon. _Really, bro? Really?_

''Gaudeo, stop. Zigzagoon, use tackle.'' Gaudeo stopped moving in closer for an ember, while Zigzagoon quickly ran in and tackled the nincada. The nincada was knocked into a tree and fell unconcious. _This is just... Pathetic. Ah, fuck it._

I grabbed a poke ball and tapped it on the nincada's head. It shook for a bit, then gave a confirming 'click'. Gaudeo and Zigzagoon gave me a confused look.

''What, I heard this guy has some crazy ass evolution.''

Zigzagoon and Gaudeo shrugged it off, and we continued on through Petalburg Woods. After walking for a bit, I heard someone yelling.

''Just hand over those goods already!''

''Never!''

I walked closer and hid behind a tree. From there, I saw a guy trying to protect a package he was holding from another guy, who was dressed in pretty ugly blue clothing. I let Nincada out.

''You're probably better at spying on people than me.''

''Nin?''

''Well, go ahead!''

I pointed at the approximate location of the two voices.

''Just give me a signal if they leave this location. We'll be going around the back.

Nincada nodded. I returned Zigzagoon and started sneaking around, together with Gaudeo. We hadn't gotten any signs from Nincada yet, so we ran out from behind the trees. I quickly threw the man in blue on the ground and pinned him down. I turned to the other person, asking:

''What happened?''

''I'm a Devon employee, and this Team Aqua member tried to steal my goods!''

''Team Aqua?''

''It's a corporation that sells goods for in and around the sea.''

''I see... Why would he want your goods though? They don't seem very... seaworthy.''

''I really don't know.''

''Kid,'' The Team Aqua member started. ''You can not grasp what we're trying to do. Now let me go, before I fucking murder you.'' _Sure, I'll let you go so you can beat me up. Seems fair._

''I'll let you go.''

''Seriously?'' The Devon employee said, surprised.

''Once the cops arrive.''

''I warned you.'' The Aqua member suddenly broke free, throwing me away. I landed on my back, around six feet away. He picked Gaudeo up and threw him into the forest, so she couldn't interrupt him.

''FUCK!'' I screamed out in pain.

''You should have just let me go when you had the chance. Now I shall end you!''

''Nincada, leech life!''

Some sort of 'pin' then came flying by the Aqua member's face, making him back off. I used this time to quickly scramble back to my feet.

''Oh, you've got pokemon aside from that torchic. How delightful. Go, Poochyena!'' _Nincada is most likely outmatched in terms of raw power. I'll have to get around this._

''Nincada, use sand attack!''

Nincada hurled some nearby sand at the poochyena, who got it in his eyes.

''Poochyena, use tackle!''

''Nincada, one more sand attack!''

Poochyena started charging at Nincada, while Nincada threw some more sand at him. It got in the poochyena's eyes again, causing him to miss Nincada.

''Use leech life!'' I shouted.

''Tackle!''

Poochyena charged at Nincada again, hitting him this time. Nincada flew back a bit, then hurled a leech life at Poochyena, hitting him in the face. I saw Nincada being healed up by the leech life, much to my relief.

''Keep leech life-ing him 'til he's gone, Nincada!''

''Nincada!'' He answered, as he hurled another leech life at him.

''Poochyena, dodge it!''

Poochyena tried to get out of its way, but failed as he couldn't clearly see the leech life. This continued on, until the poochyena fell to the ground, unconscious.

''Oh, hell yeah!'' I yelled out, victorious.

''Weakling. I shall take my leave, but not for long!'' _Pussy._

With that, the Aqua member started running away. I tended to the Devon employee.

''Are you alright, sir?''

''Yes, thank you. Here I'll give you this great ball, as thanks.''

''That's... quite nice of you sir.''

''You saved me, it's a small price to pay.''

''Well, I'll take it then.''

I took the great ball from the employee and put it in my bag.

''I'll be on my way then. I wish you luck in your quest.''

''Don't get caught again now!''

''I won't. Goodbye!''

''Goodbye.''

The Devon employee left, leaving me with a sense of satisfaction. _Well, glad that's over with. Now, let us grind!  
_

**I might've been able to get this out a bit earlier, but I was sick so cut me some slack. It's vacation now, so I'll be able to get out a lot more chapters in the following two weeks. And as always, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being lazy and not updating at all for more than two months (I never said I'd write in the vacation and get more chapters out. NEVER.). I may have gotten a little bored, and having the entire file for the next chapter randomly deleted didn't really help. I'll try to be a bit more... consistent from now on, but don't expect too much. Also, after re-reading the story to get back into writing, I realised I kinda fucked up in terms of time. Multiple days passed for Juli, while only one did for Jack. This chapter starts in the morning for Juli, so let's just assume it's the same day from both of their perspectives and go on with our lives.**

* * *

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the current perspective)

(Name) = Change of perspective

''hello'' = First fighter battle commands (Jack/Juli, depends on the current perspective)

**''Hello'' **= Second fighter battle commands (Whoever Jack/Juli is fighting, depends on the current perspective)

(Juli)

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Well, I honestly didn't really know what time it was, but it felt early so I just went with that. After waking up, I just stayed in bed for what felt like forever. I decided it was time to get up though, after seeing it was already 6 am. Not exactly late, but not early enough for me to avoid any and all encounters with other people. After what had happened the last few days, I didn't really feel like interacting with, well, anyone. I entered the restroom to freshen up a little. I really didn't want to leave this room, but I can't just stay here forever. Plus, Geo - I had decided to call Geodude ''Geo'' because it's more convenient - had waited paitently by the door for such a long time that he fell asleep. It took me half an hour to get ready to go, so it was already half past six.

''Geo, wake up!'' I called out.

Geodude seemed startled, but shrugged it off and pretended nothing happened.

''Shall we get going?''

''Geo!'' He agreed.

I opened the door, and we left quickly yet silently. I gave the key to Nurse Joy without saying anything and left the center without attracting any kind of attention, with Geo still by my side. We made our way out of Mauville and rushed through the route, while avoiding the trainers. At this point, I just wanted to get this whole adventure thing over with. I got into a fight with a few trainers here and there, but we got to Verdanturf within an hour. Geo managed to take them down without too much effort thanks to a few lucky, strong magnitudes, which really helped us get here faster. I entered the Rusturf Tunnel, where a bit of a problem arose. You see, the path was blocked by rocks. REAL rocks, not geodudes. They weren't really that big, but big enough to prevent me from climbing over them.

''So, Geo, you got an idea?''

He shook his head. He walked up to the rock and tried to push it, but to no avail. _Hold on a second._

''Geo. You know rock throw, right?''

''Geo!'' He confirmed. _Let's hope this works._

''Alright then, use rock throw!''

Geo got his hands under the rock to get a good grip on it and threw it backwards. I saw my life flash by me for a moment as the rock flew past me.

''AAHHH!'' I heard someone scream out in pain behind me.

''Are you alright!?'' I heard someone else say. I held my finger in front of my lips to stop Geo from saying anything.

''OF COURSE I'M NOT! SO STOP STANDING THERE AND GET ME TO THE POKEMON CENTER!''

''Let's go, Geo.'' I whispered to him.

Geo looked a bit confused. I could hear him thinking: ''What about the person that got hit?''

''He'll be fine. Not like we can really help him. So let's get moving.''

Geo followed me, but I could notice how reluctant he was to do so. Although I do feel sorry for the guy we hit, I've used most of my money on food already and I don't have much time to spare. Plus, I just don't feel like doing anything that has to do with other people right now. I encountered no one in the cave. I could tell most people aren't a fan of this cave. Wether it's because of the spooky atmosphere or the constant screaming of whismur in the back, it's not a very pleasant place to be. I was happy to finally be able to get out of here, even though it's not really that long of a cave. I basked in the sunlight for a few moments, then continued walking. I was getting a bit tired already, but not to a point where I had to sit down and rest. I sneaked through the trees and wasn't spotted by any trainers as a result. It was getting late, but I didn't feel like camping out here. I was sure I'd reach Rustboro before nightfall, so I just sped up my pace. I had returned Geo to his ball a while ago. As I entered Rustboro, it felt like something would be happening soon. But I was completely unsure what it was. I hurried over to the center. Let's just hope it doesn't have anything to do with me.

* * *

(Jack)

''Nincada, you can stop now!'' I yelled out. I saw Nincada lie down with a relieved look on his face. The others had stopped training a while ago. Gaudeo was just sitting around, while Zigzagoon had been scavenging the forest for items. Nincada, however, had wanted to keep going. He was really working hard to get stronger and I was already seeing the results. His attacks are now able to deal clearly visible damage to other pokemon and he was now able to take down weaker pokemon with ease. Zigzagoon and Gaudeo had also improved, of course, but not to such an extent. They were both still stronger than Nincada, but he was a lot closer than before in terms of strength.

''So, want to get going?''

Nincada, Zigzagoon and Gaudeo nodded, so I returned them to their balls as we left the forest. It was getting late, so most trainers had already left. We were able to quickly make our way into Rustboro thanks to that. My pokemon weren't as healthy as they could be, so I started jogging towards the pokemon center. I slowed down when I saw the door, but just before I was able to enter it, I bumped into someone headfirst. I fell to the ground and so did the other person. I rubbed my head to decrease the pain, which wasn't really that bad. I realised I still had to worry about the other person, who had fallen to the ground with an ''Ow!''. It was a girl, around my age. I got up quickly.

''Are you alright?'' I asked, extending my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. She took a deep breath, then said:

''I'm fine... I think.'' _Doesn't help me too much now, does it?_

I looked at her a bit more attentively, noticing a bit of a red spot on her neck. It was pretty big, reaching all the way across her neck. If I looked really well, I could even see fingermarks. They seemed to be marks made by choking. They were fading a little, but still visible. It must've happened one, maybe two days ago. She didn't look very happy about it, so I decided to 'help' her out.

''You don't look too good though. I'm going into the center to get myself a place to stay for the night, how about you stay with me? It's the only compensation I can think of right now.'' I said to her.

She thought about it for a second, then said:

''Well, I do need a place to stay. But I'll be leaving first thing in the morning.''

''That's fine. I just wanted to apologise by doing this.'' I answered.

''Well, alrighty then. Let's get along!'' She put out her hand, which I shook. I opened the door and motioned for her to go first, which she did. I entered the center after her, then took the lead again. I walked over to Nurse Joy and the girl followed me. While walking there, I said:

''I'm Jack, by the way. Pleasure to meet you.''

She didn't answer immediatly. She was spacing out a little, but snapped out of it after a bit.

''Ah, I'm Juli.'' She blurted out, then started spacing out again. Meanwhile, we had reached the counter where Nurse Joy was sitting.

''Can we have a room for two with separate beds, please?'' I asked her.

''Sure, room 20. Here's the key!'' She said, in the usual perky demeanor you'd expect from her.

''Thank you.'' I said, as I grabbed the key.

''Let's go,'' I said to Juli, motioning her to come with me.''I want to get to the room quickly.''

I started walking upstairs and she followed me without saying anything. Once inside the room, I practically jumped onto my bed. I was pretty tired, having been awake for such a long time. She seemed sleepy as well, but kept standing. I don't think much of what happened to her today has even come through to her. I spoke up:

''So, are you a trainer as well?'' No reaction. ''Hellooooo?'' I said, as I waved my hand in front of her face.

''Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?''

''Are you a trainer too?'' She thought about this for a bit.

''Yeah... I guess I am.'' _You guess you are?_

''When did you leave your home?'' I asked.

''A few days ago. Three, to be more exact.'' She sat down on her bed.

''Then we're both rookies! How many pokemon have you caught?''

''I've only caught one.'' She seemed to be cheering up a little.

''Which pokemon is it?''

''It's a geodude. Nothing special, really.''

''Geodudes aren't really that easy to catch. Especially not for newer trainers, like you and me.'' I could see a smile slowly creep up onto her face.

''Then I must've been lucky, huh.''

''I think luck doesn't have anything to do with being a trainer. It's far more skill than luck.''

''Thanks for trying to help me out, but the injury really isn't much. I'm fine, really!''

''Don't worry about it! People should support eachother during the hard times. Plus, it's nice to have company!'' She smiled after I said this.

''I'm going to sleep. Good night!'' She said, far more cheerful than at the beginning of the conversation.

''Good night, Juli.'' I said, softly yet still hearable. She fell asleep almost immediatly. I stayed awake to search for a place to sell my winnings and fell asleep shortly after I was done.

* * *

(Juli)

I woke up at 8 am. Far too late for me, but I think the sleep did wonders. I felt far, far better than I did yesterday. I felt as if I could actually face the next day. I looked to my right and saw an empty bed standing there. The blanket was lying down on a big pile at the end of the bed, as if someone had gotten up hastily. I tried to remember what happened yesterday and recalled meeting this person named Jack. _Wait... Jack? As in, Norman's son?_

''Jack! You there?'' I said, quite loudly.

''Yeah, what's up?'' I heard his voice from the kitchen. (Yes, the room has a kitchen. Deal with it.) I tried to come up with a way to ask him about being Norman's son without needing to explain further, but couldn't come up with anything on the fly.

''I was just wondering if you were still there.''

''Yep, still here.'' He said. I could hear a slight sense of snarkiness in his voice, but ignored it.

''What are you doing in the kitchen anyway?''

''I'm making breakfast. Do you like porridge?''

''Not really.''

''That's too bad then, 'cause I've only got porridge.''

He returned to the room I was in with two bowls filled with porridge in his hands.

''Here you go,'' He said as he put it down on the bedside table. ''Enjoy!''

''Thanks, I guess.''

''Want anything to drink?''

''Water, please.''

''Modest, are we?''

''Well, you can't drink much of anything after eating porridge. I mean, it's porridge.''

''True.'' He said, agreeing with me. He went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water shortly after. ''So, what are you planning to do today?''

''I don't feel like exploring any further, so I think I'll just stay in Rustboro.'' I answered as I sat up.

''Good thing I reserved this room for two nights then!''

''You did?'' He nodded. ''Why?''

''Well, I've got some more business in Rustboro, so I was planning to stay here for another day.''

''What business?''

''You'd like to know, wouldn't you? But I'm not telling~.'' He said, playfully.

''Come on, Jack. Don't keep me hanging like that!''

''I've just got some stuff to sell.'' _Come on, Jack. Come on._

''Stuff?''

''Pearls. I went diving recently and found 'em. Got really lucky as well, since they're quite rare.'' He looked proud while saying this.

''What are the net proceeds?'' I asked, getting a bit more serious after hearing about the pearls.

''I think we're looking at, say, 200.000.'' He whispered

''Are you serious!?'' I basically yelled this out loud. _Two-hundred-fucking-thousand!_

''Shhhh. They might get stolen.''

''That's a lot of money... Like, a ton!'' _Like, you can't even imagine!_

''I know! It's why I kept this room for an extra day. I'll look everywhere in town to make the most out of them.'' _Only a day for that? That's not much._

''Want me to help out? I think we can only sell 'em all in a day if we split up and search apart from eachother.''

''Do you really expect me to give these pearls, that have such high value, to someone I just met yesterday? I trust you, sure. But not enough to entrust you with this.'' _Fuck._

''Don't worry, I understand. And honestly, I was just planning to sell them, get more for them than you and keep the extra.'' I said, trying to calm him down a little.

''We think alike, it seems. Though there's no way you'd sell them for more than me.'' He said, competitively.

''You think so?''

''Anything you can do, I can do better.''

''There's no way in hell you'd beat me.'' I said, trying to assert dominance. I've always been good at selling things for more than they're worth.

''I'd love to duke it out, but I still don't trust you enough to give any pearls to you. I also don't have the time. As they say, time is money!''

''Well, alright. I'm just going to stay in bed.'' _For as long as possible too._

''I'll see you tonight, then. I'll bring home something to eat.''

''So it's already set in stone that I'm staying here for the night?''

''Free lodging, free food. Why would you NOT want to stay here?''

''You've got a point. A good one at that, too.''

''Well, I'm out. See ya.'' He said as he opened the door and stepped outside the room.

''Bye!'' I answered just before he closed the door. I laid down on the bed, feeling pretty good about myself. I'd really like to keep traveling with Jack. Not because of his money, but because it'd be really nice to travel with him.

''Ah!'' It suddenly ocurred to me... I had forgotten to ask Jack about being Norman's son.

* * *

(Jack)

I left the center. Although Juli is a pretty nice girl, I can't trust her enough to give her any of the pearls to sell, nor tell her the truth about how I got the pearls. Since I díd steal them. They didn't need 'em anyway. I followed the instructions on my pokenav to the place I'd looked up yesterday. I had come up with a way to make more money off of these pearls, which weren't really worth much. I told Juli they were worth around 200.000, but they were probably worth only half. But that's not enough for me. I found a house with a sign in front of it saying:

''The jeweller's. Buy your jewelry here, for the lowest prices in all of Rustboro!''

I opened the door and walked in. The man sitting at the counter turned over to me, after hearing the bell.

''Ah!'' I saw him cheer up a little, as he excitedly walked up to me. He grabbed my hand with both of his and shook it. ''You must be the person who had those pearls! Come right on in. You can sit down over there, at the table.'' I happily complied, not really wanting to stand any longer. He sat down on the opposite side of the table

''Yep, that's me. Pleasure to meet you.'' I said.

''Likewise.''

''So, let's get down to business.''

''What have you got?'' His tone got serious in an instant. I let my bag slide off my back and opened it. I took out one of the pearls. I had polished this one extremely well. Só well, it was glowing. The man picked up the pearl and studied it attentively. He looked up to me for a moment, not bothering to move his head at all.

''Where did you get these?''

''Near Petalburg. I heard the sea there was swarming with clamperl, but I encountered something even more valuable while diving.''

''What?''

''An underground cave. I found these pearls in holes around there, belonging to an ancient, long extinct type of clamperl. I found some fossils as well, but I've already donated those to a research facility in Kanto.''

''So you're saying they're worth more than a normal pearl?''

''Far more.''

''Give me some proof.'' He said, a little agitated. He must be thinking I'm trying to scam him. I am, but I've come prepared.

''Alright.'' I showed him my pokenav, on which I had a picture of a fossil belonging to an omanyte. I had taken this a while back when I went on an excursion to Kanto. I took a gamble and hoped he didn't know about the fossils found in Kanto.

''How many of these have you got?'' _He bought my story! _

''Twenty.''

''I'll give you 4.000 a piece.''

''4.000? I don't think you quite realise the rarity of these pearls. These twenty may be the only pearls there are of this type. If you miss out on 'em now, you'll never get another chance to get your hands on 'em. They'll be gone forever.''

''6.000.'' He offered.

''12.000.'' I tried to get him to believe their value is higher.

''9.000.'' _And it worked._

''10.000, no less.''

''Deal.'' He stuck out his hand. I shook it, putting the final nail on this poor, stupid man's coffin. _I win, as always. _The man handed over the money and I handed the bag with pearls over to him. I walked over to the door, but the man stopped me.

''Wait!''

''What's up?''

''There are only 19 here.''

''Really?'' He nodded. ''Alright, sorry.'' I took 10.000 out of the pile of cash I had gotten and gave it back to him. ''Have a nice day further.''

''You too.'' He answered.

_How did I make a mistake like that? Surely, I didn't count 'em wrongly? _Then, suddenly, it dawned on me. _Juli. Juli! JULI! _I was pretty mad at this point. It was currently 5 pm. I promised her I'd take care of dinner for the day, and I have to make a reasonable detour to get to the café where I ordered it to be ready by 5:30. But when I'm back at the center, I'm giving Juli HELL.

* * *

(Juli)

I was walking back to the center, with the 6.000 I made tucked deeply into my pocket. It was currently 6 o' clock. Jack should be coming home at around 7. _I can't wait until Jack sees all this poké. The look on his face will be priceless, as he admits defeat. _I smiled widely while trying to imagine the expression he'd make.

* * *

(Jack)

''Damn Juli,'' I muttered inwardly. ''The losses I'll make because of this... I can't even imagine it. I'm sure she'll be sitting on the bed in front of the door and will boast about how much she earned the moment I come in. How much did she get for that pearl, 5.000? Basically nothing. That's 5.000 less poké! Then again, I did earn 190.000 thousand still. And it'll prove my superiority, which I have yet to do. Guess I should stop overreacting so much.

* * *

(Juli)

I was sitting on the bed, right in front of the door. Jack should be entering the room shortly. I heard a key entering a lock and the moment Jack entered the room, I said:

''6.000.''

''10.000.'' He answered, as he nonchalantly walked over to the table and started putting dinner on the table. _10.000! HOW!? _He seemed to take a lot of pleasure in the surprised look on my face.

''No way. You couldn't have possibly earned 10.000 per pearl. These things are normally worth a little less than 4.000! I pulled out every trick in the book to highten the price to 6.000, so how could you possibly have gotten 10.000 a piece!''

''Mad skills. I don't appreciate the fact that you'd taken one of the pearls though.''

''You forgot it, actually. I didn't know where you'd gone, so I just took it for myself. You know what they say: Finders keepers, losers weepers.'' I took a sip from the glass of water I'd readied.

''Well, I still made around 190.000 from 'em. I don't think I lost.'' He retorted. I almost spit out the water after hearing this.

''Damn, Jack. What kind of magic did you use?''

''A healthy mix of negotiation, storytelling and lying.''

''Well, I admit defeat. I never expected you to almost triple the normal price on the pearls.'' After I said this, he looked at me with a face saying, ''Naturally. How could I not beat you in every way?'' It kinda pissed me off, but he still did earn far more than me. I got up and sat down at the table. We ate silently for a bit. Jack suddenly spoke up:

''Hey, Juli, I've been thinking. Although it wasn't very long, I've enjoyed having a human companion around.'' _Human companion? Really? _''I was wondering if you'd like to continue traveling together?'' _I'd like to, but I have other things to do._

''I'd love to, but I'm sorry. I'm really only out here to, well, run an errand. I have to go to Littleroot for it.''

''Littleroot? I came from over there. And I wouldn't mind accompanying you there until you're done.'' _So his name is Jack... And he's from Littleroot? He might actually be the person I'm looking for._

''Umm, Jack, I'm sorry to change the subject, but do you know someone called Norman?''

''Norman? Never heard of him.''

''Ohhh.'' I was, honestly, a bit disappointed.

''Hold on, Norman?'' I was positively surprised by this... ''You mean the normal type gym leader?'' but quickly disappointed again. ''Why do you ask?''

''I have to go to Littleroot to meet up with some guy named Jack, who's also Norman's son, and get him to go on an adventure.''

''I only just moved into Littleroot a few days ago, but I didn't meet anyone named Jack.'' He paused for a bit. ''Aside from myself, of course.''

''Damn. So I've got to make my way there anyway?''

''I don't think so. How about this: I come with you and you can just say I'm Jack. I mean, you wouldn't be lying.''

''But, what about Jack?''

''Fuck Jack, he can go die in a fire or something.'' Jack said.

''But-''

''No buts! Now let's go to sleep, since we're leaving early tomorrow morning.''

''Sir, yes sir!'' I answered, before really letting it get through to me.

''Well then, I'll be going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.'' He said, as he put out the lights. _Who goes to bed right after eating dinner? _I wondered. _Well, who cares. I'm going to sleep as well. _

''Good night, Jack.'' I said.

''Good night.'' He answered. We laid in bed silently, until we had both fallen asleep.

* * *

**It felt like there were as many perspective swaps as days it took for me to get this chapter out. The two and a half month of releasing nothing were divided like this:**

**-2 days for writing the chapter.**

**-The rest for doing absolutely nothing.**

**Beautifully divided, don't you think? And as always, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Originally, I had started this chapter off with Jack falling out of his bed and hitting his head in the middle of the night, but not much follow-up to that. I haven't got much more to say, so enjoy and please review if you did! (and about me trying to upload more during the vacation, I didn't even expect myself to actually succeed in doing that.)**

* * *

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the current perspective)

(Name) = Change of perspective

''hello'' = First fighter battle commands (Jack/Juli, depends on the current perspective)

**''Hello'' **= Second fighter battle commands (Whoever Jack/Juli is fighting, depends on the current perspective)

* * *

(Jack)

After training up for a good few hours I slammed open the door to Rustboro's gym with Gaudeo, now a combusken, by my side. The gym room was quite big, and Roxanne was sitting at the end, reading a book.

''Roxanne, I've come to challenge you to a gym battle!'' I exclaimed confidently.

Roxanne looked up, seeing me and Gaudeo in the doorway. She seemed to be evaluating us, checking if we were worthy.

''Very well, I accept your challenge.'' she said, as she stood up and put her book away.

''Alright! Gaudeo, I choose you!''

Gaudeo ran forward, onto the battlefield.

''Straight to the point, huh? I don't dislike that. Go, Geodude!'' Roxanne released a geodude from a pokeball, who landed on the battlefield as well

''You may have the first move.'' Roxanne said, calmly.

''Double kick!''

**''Defense curl!''**

Gaudeo ran in and kicked the geodude, who had curled up into a ball, right in the face. After regaining her balance, she kicked him from the side as well, forcing the geodude back a little.

**''Use rock tomb, fast!''**

''Growl! Don't let him get it off!''

Gaudeo 'growled', though it was really, more of a frightening roar. I had taught her to do so as a method of controlling the fight. And seeing how the geodude missed the rock tomb, it was working quite spectacularly.

''Good job, now another double kick!''

**''Defense curl!''**

Gaudeo rushed over to the geodude, who was trying to block the attack, but to no avail. Before the geodude could react, Gaudeo had already reached him and sent him flying into a wall.

''Alright! Nicely done, Gaudeo!'' I gave him a thumbs up, as she ran back to my side of the battlefield.

**''Nosepass, I choose you!''**

''Gaudeo, return. Go, Zigzagoon!''

''A... zigzagoon?'' Roxanne said, with a very skeptical look on her face.

''I know what I'm doing.'' I calmly responded.

''Well, okay then. Take your turn.''

''Growl!''

''This again? Don't be intimidated**, use rock tomb!''**

Zigzagoon growled, but the nosepass stood his ground and started aiming his rock tomb.

''Zigzag! Don't let him target you!'' Zigzagoon started running around in a fairly irregular pattern, until nosepass gave up and just threw it out to, but failed to hit him.

''Another growl!''

**''Rock tomb!''**

Zigzagoon growled again, then dodged the rock tomb. This repeated a few more times, until I thought the Nosepass had been growled enough.

''Zigzagoon, return. Gaudeo, go get 'em!''

I released Gaudeo from her ball and she happily ran back to the battlefield.

''Alright, double kick!''

**''Rock tomb!''**

Gaudeo ran up to the nosepass and kicked him twice from the front, but the nosepass stood his ground and threw a rock tomb at Gaudeo, which connected. Gaudeo was now stuck in between 3 rocks. But, even though I couldn't see her, I was positive she was okay. After she kicked one of the rocks away, it became evident that she was perfectly fine, barely a scratch on her. Zigzagoon's growls had really put in work.

''Another double kick!''

Roxanne, who was pretty much panicking at this point, hastily said:

**''Block it!''**

Nosepass frantically tried to get ready for Gaudeo, who was looking like a demon as she charged at Nosepass and easily kicked past his short arms and sending him flying into a wall. He lay there, knocked out. Roxanne ran over to him, whispering reassuring words to him as she returned him to his ball. she then walked over to me.

''Well done, trainer. You did an excellent job finding a way past the type disadvantage of rock to fire, as well as a rock pokemon's physical strength. Therefore, I present to you this badge, the stone badge.

''Yes!'' I cheered, as I accepted the badge. ''High five!'' I said, as I high fived Gaudeo. I grabbed zigzagoon's pokeball and said to it: ''You too zigzagoon, great job!''

''Zigzagoon!'' I heard from inside the ball.

''Alright, Gaudeo, let's go meet up with Juli!''

''Combusken!''

I started walking over to the door, until Roxanne stopped me.

''Hold up.''

''Yes, what is it?''

''Well, having observed you're battle technique in that fight, you seem like a very experienced trainer. But no matter how I look at you, you seem to be extremely new to pokemon battling.''

''Could you cut to the chase? I've got someone waiting for me.''

''How long have you been a trainer?''

''A few days.''

Roxanne looked quite surprised, then said:

''Could you refer us to the trainer school you attended? I think we can learn a lot from them.''

''I never went to trainer school, I attended a normal primary school.''

''Roxanned, looking dumbfounded at this point, then said:

''In that case, you must be extremely talented. Could you... come back here after you've finished traveling? I'm sure the students and even I could learn a lot from you.''

''So you want me to become a teacher here?''

''Yes.''

I smiled and said: ''I'll consider it.''

She smiled back as she said: ''Thank you. What's your name?''

''I'm Jack.''

''I'm sure you already know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Roxanne, nice to meet you!''

''Likewise.'' I shook her hand and left the gym. Once I was a fair bit away from the gym, I looked behind me to see her waving and waved back. After a bit, she turned around and went back into the gym.

''Alright, let's get going then!'' I told Gaudeo, who happily joined me.

* * *

I was sitting there on a bench near a fountain in the park, waiting for Juli to finish up and come over. I had phoned her to tell her I was done, but she still had some things to buy. You see, neither of us had actually taken proper traveling equipment, like a tent, with us. When I said I'd go challenge the gym, she said she'd get some stuff we need using the money we got from the pearls. I saw Juli looking for me, so I walked up to her.

''Yo, Juli.''

''Jack?'' She said, as she turned around.

''Hi.''

''Did you beat the gym?''

''Easily.''

''That's nice, now take this.'' She pushed a bunch of bags into my arms. ''Ah, this too.'' She pushed even more bags into my arms. ''Good, now let's get going!'' She said, as she pointed to the mall.

''I thought you were finished.'' I said, as I divided the weight amongst my arms.

''Of course not! We've still got a ton we need to get!''

''But-''

''I'll have none of your whining! Let's go!''

''Okay...'' I sighed as I accepted my fate and followed Juli.

* * *

I threw the bags onto the bench and sat down beside them. Juli had been dragging me all over the place, so I was extremely tired.

''Are we finally done?''

''Let's see...'' She grabbed a list from her pocket. She started checking if we got everything we need.

''...Looks like we've got everything.''

''How are we going to carry these bags all the time though?''

''Hmmm. Good point. We'll need to find a way to get all of this into one or two bags.''

''We won't be able to carry those two bags, if we were even able to fit everything into them.''

''Damn... Didn't think about that.'' She sat down as well. We sat there for a while, trying to think of a way to get this to work.

''Can't we just leave some of it behind? We've got plenty of money, so we should be fine in that regard.''

''I already narrowed it down to basic necessities.'' _Reaaaally?_

Suddenly, we heard a scream from the side.

''STOP THE THIEF!''

Juli and I quickly looked over to the direction of the scream, to see an Aqua member running away from a Devon employee. I immediatly noticed the Devon employee was the same one I had helped back in Petalburg Woods, same with the Aqua member.

''We've got to stop him!'' I said to Juli, who nodded in agreement.

''Nincada, track him!'' I commanded Nincada, as I released him from his ball.

''Nin!'' He quickly scurried into the trees, in the direction of the Aqua member.

''Juli, get a room in the center for one more day and get the stuff there, I'll chase the Aqua member!''

''Alright. See you!''

''Yeah, see you soon!'' I said, as I sprinted to catch up with Nincada.

* * *

I was hiding next to Nincada behind a wall, spying on the thug, when I noticed Juli join up with me.

''That's him right there.'' I said, keeping my eyes on the Aqua member. Juli poked her head out from behind the wall to get a good look on him.

''Why isn't he leaving through the cave? You can go through Verdanturf and get to Mauville, where he should be safe, quite easily.''

''It seems he's blocked by some rocks. He's trying to get rid of them right now, but I think it'll take a while. He only has a Poochyena for it.''

''Can't we take him down easily then? One Poochyena shouldn't be a problem for you at all, since you have a Combusken with double kick.

''He might have more pokemon, but isn't using them in case someone's watching. He seems like a pretty tough guy himself too, so he could easily beat me up while my pokemon are preoccupied with his.''

''Then how are we going to take him down?'' Juli said, slightly distressed.

''We'll just prevent him from releasing the rest of his pokemon.''

''Shouldn't we just wait for the police?''

''By the time they get here, he'll be long gone. Someone must've called them, but they weren't able to track the Aqua member down.''

''Ah, who cares. How are you planning to prevent him from releasing his pokemon though?''

''Don't worry, I've got a plan. Just watch. Gaudeo, come out.'' I whispered my plan to Gaudeo and Nincada, who nodded acknowledgingly.

Nincada shot a leech life at the grunt, which connected perfectly in his shoulder.

''AAAAAH,'' I heard him scream. ''who did that!?'' he turned around and caught a glimpse of Nincada, who quickly bolted back to safety behind the wall.

''Don't think you're getting away with that, brat!'' I heard him walk over to us and once we saw his shadow, Gaudeo jumped out from behind the wall and pinned him to the ground. Before he could realise what was going on, we'd already tied him up using escape rope.

''Round two, we win.'' I said cockily.

''Not you again... Want a repeat of what happened last time?''

''Nah, I'm fine. Zigzagoon,'' I released Zigzagoon. ''take down his Poochyena.'' Zigzagoon nodded and rushed over to the Poochyena, who was surprised by Zigzagoon and got knocked out in one hit. Meanwhile, the grunt was still struggling heavily to escape from the rope, but to no avail. I recovered the bag with the stolen goods and laid it down on the ground.

''Ummmm, Jack?''

''Yes, Juli?''

''Why do you two seem to know each other already?''

''He has tried to steal something from Devon before, but I stopped him.''

''Stopped!? You didn't do anything!'' The Aqua member said, slightly angry.

''If I didn't stop you, why did you have to steal the goods again?''

He gave me an angry look, then shut up.

''So that's the story.'' I told Juli.

''But why did he attempt to steal from Devon twice? What is he after?''

''That's a very good question. Let's have a look, shall we?''

I opened the box and found a bunch of papers inside, as well as some parts. I took out the papers, which had blueprints on them. I couldn't quite decipher what they were for. I showed Juli the papers too, but she seemed just as puzzled as me.

''What's this?'' I asked the grunt, pointing to the object on the paper.

''Why would I tell you?''

''Because you don''t have a choice. You can barely move and we can call the police at any moment. I don't think it would be very benificial for Team Aqua if a member was caught stealing, would it? So speak up! What are these blueprints for and why do you need them!''

The Aqua member cursed inwardly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Juli

''Jack! I found it!''

''You found what?''

''The name of this thing! It's called a submarine!''

''Submarine? I've heard that name before...'' I tried to recall where I heard about submarines. ''Ah, I remember. It was on tv a while ago. It's a device that allows groups of people to dive without needing a pokemon with dive. It could have a big impact here in Hoenn, with all the water around here.''

''So team Aqua wanted to get their hands on this 'submarine' for financial purposes? They're just after money?'' Juli said.

''That seems quite logical.'' _Not really though. Who would steal in the middle of a town for a bit more money? there's more behind this._

I was still looking at Juli, but saw a slight smirk on the grunt's face, from the corner of my eyes. I recall him saying something at our first meeting too. I believe it was: ''You can not grasp what we're trying to do.'' _ Something is awfully wrong here._

''That's right,'' The Aqua member said. ''we're running very low on money, we're close to becoming bankrupt even. We need to get the submarine finished and ready for sale before Devon, or we'll be ruined! So please, hand over the blueprints and parts and we'll all live happily!'' _ I don't believe this story. There's more behind all this, but he definitely won't tell me. dammit!_

''Any company who will resort to stealing isn't worthy of staying in business.'' I let my anger out on this damn Aqua member. ''Juli, let's get going. I've had enough of this guy's shit.'' I put the blueprints back in the box and picked it up. I started walking away with it, then motioned for Juli to come along.

''Okay...'' Juli said, softly. I guess she was, for some unfathomable reason, worried about this guy.

''Hey, you can't just leave me like this!'' The team Aqua grunt pleaded. This gave me an idea, a way to get me known by team Aqua and figure out their goals.

''Oh we sure can.'' I walked up to the Aqua member, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall. ''Do you really think I can't?'' I dropped him, leaving his hands close to a sharp piece of rock. ''Bye bye!'' I said, as I waved goodbye to the grunt. I walked quickly, which made Juli fall behind a bit. I looked back one last time and saw him moving his arms to try and break the rope. A smile crept onto my face, as I focused my attention to the world in front of me once more.

* * *

**This took suuuuuuch a long time to make, even though it's so short. If you liked it, make sure to leave a review. And I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, another update (finally). The beginning came out a bit sad, but it's just Jack being crazy. I hope you enjoy and, if you do, please review so I can actually have some motivation to write more.**

* * *

''hello'' = Spoken text

''_hello'' = _Thought text (always by the current perspective)

(Name) = Change of perspective

''hello'' = First fighter battle commands (Jack/Juli, depends on the current perspective)

**''Hello'' **= Second fighter battle commands (Whoever Jack/Juli is fighting, depends on the current perspective)

* * *

(Juli)

Jack and I were walking back to town, away from the cave where Jack had left the team Aqua member. I know that Aqua member had done something quite wrong, but just leaving him there? I think that's going way too far. I don't know if he has some kind of prejudice against thiefs, but even then...

''J-Jack?'' I said, softly.

''Yes?''

''Are you sure about just leaving him like that? He could be attacked, or even starve. I think we should just bring him to the police.''

''Oh, he'll be fine. He's a tough guy.''

''Where are we going anyway? Are we going to the police station to report him?''

'' 'course not. Remeber the problem we had with carrying our stuff?''

''Yeah.''

''We'll just get it from Devon. I'm really good at negotiating, you see.''

''How would Devon solve the problem? I know you're good at negotiating, but it won't perform miracles.''

''Devon's created this thing they call 'bottemless bags'.''

''Bottomless? That's far from possible.''

''They aren't actually bottomless, but all of our stuff should fit into one.''

''Won't it be way too heavy?''

''I don't know how they did it, but it weighs almost nothing. So I'll trade this,'' he pointed at the box. ''for that. Nothing strange.''

''This may be worth a lot, but not that much. Devon would guard it far better if it was worth a bunch.'' _I'll be honest, I was doubting Jack quite heavily._

''Don't you remember what that Aqua member said? If Devon knows that they can definitively win against Team Aqua, they'll be trading anything we want.''

_But that Aqua member was lying for sure. Team Aqua has been doing great financially. Jack should know this, shouldn't he? _I decided to play along for now.

''So you're going to try to trade the package and the information, for something with so much worth?''

''Yes. It should work out perfectly.'' _Okay, enough of this. _I ran ahead of Jack and stopped him.

''Jack! You know he lied, don't you!'' A small grin appeared on Jack's face.

''Yeah, I do.''

''Then why are you pretending you don't!''

''Why were you? Why did that Aqua member lie anyway? Why does Team Aqua need those parts and the blueprint so badly? Until we know the answers, we should just assume he spoke the truth.'' He walked right past me, leaving me dumbfounded. He thought about this more than I did.

''Jack, wait up!'' I chased him, after snapping back to reality.

''What is it?'' He said, slightly annoyed, not even bothering to look back at me.

''Couldn't we have brought him back to the police for questioning then?''

''There's always the possibility that the police in Rustboro have been bribed to not take any action. Why do you think they haven't done anything? Calling the police may have gotten us into trouble. You have to look at things objectively and consider everyone an enemy.''

''Everyone?'' I paused for a bit. ''So even you?''

''I'm a part of everyone.''

''But why would I consider my friends and family as enemies? I know I can trust them.''

''Humans are such selfish creatures. 'Trust' is just something people invented so they don't have to do things themselves.'' It made me really sad to hear Jack say these kind of things.

''What do you have against humans!'' I lashed out at him. He turned his head over to me, stopped walking and stared with a very sad expression on his face. Just looking at it seemed to make time go slower. After an eternity of waiting, Jack finally said: ''Everything.'' and walked quickly into Rustboro.

* * *

(Jack)

Juli hadn't said anything ever since we entered Rustboro and was walking quite far behind me. Whenever I tried to slow down my pace, she did as well. She seemed down. I regret saying what I did. I opened up to her way too quickly and ended up making her sad. I'd like to cheer her up, but I wouldn't know how. I've been fretting over what to do ever since I entered Rustboro.

''Aaahhh, whatever!'' I quickly walked up to Juli, grabbed her hand and started running while dragged her along. She stopped spacing out and said:

''Jack? What's wrong!''

''I can't stand to see you all sad like this anymore!'' I looked away from her, slightly embarrassed.

''Well, where are we going then!?''

''Why would I know!? We'll see when we get there!'' I heard Juli laughing behind me. _Mission accomplished!_

After running for a while, Juli finally spoke up.

''Jack... stop... I'm tired.'' I stopped running and let go of her hand, which I had held on to this entire time. Juli lay down on the grass, panting heavily.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tire you out.''

''It's fine!'' She said, smiling widely. I felt myself smiling as well. I never noticed how pretty Juli is, even more so when she smiles. I looked around, after realising we had left town. We had ended up in a beautiful meadow, right next to a lake. Juli had closed her eyes, lying comfortably in the grass. I decided to follow her example and lay down, opposite of her. After lying in the grass peacefully for a while, Juli spoke up.

''Jack?''

''What's up?''

''You consider everyone an enemy, right?'' I didn't say anything for a second.

''Yeah, I do.''

''I'm going to change that. I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I'll be sure to bring back your faith in humanity.'' I opened my eyes and tilted my head backwards and was surprised to see Juli looking at me. ''No matter how long it takes.'' She finished.

''Good luck with that.'' I said mockingly, while grinning. Juli promptly hit me on the head. I laughed out loud and so did Juli. ''Alright,'' I left a small pause. ''Take care of me.''

''I will.'' I turned away from Juli and found myself smiling. _Why does this make me happy?_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter after so much time, but I'm glad I finally got to finishing this chapter. It's an eventful one, even if it's a bit short. Please review if you enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful day.**


End file.
